Ashes to Flames
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: When his ship blows up, Zuko makes a brief visit to the Spirit World. There he meets a Dragon Spirit, who claims to be an ancestor of his. After they met, the spirit visits him in his dreams, teaching him about how a dragon lives. In the real world, Zuko faces difficult challenges that could alter his life whether he likes it or not. Slight AU. Maybe Yaoi. Not sure yet.
1. Shifting Through the Ashes

Death: Oh, dear. What in the world have I gotten myself into? I have three other stories I'm trying desparately to finish. And, here I am, writing up a new story. _*Sigh*_. But alas, this idea would just _not_ leave me alone. And after confiding with a friend of mine what I should do, I decided to take a gamble and just go with this.

Let me give you all one warning, though. I abuse cliffe hangers heavily. And I do not have the best record with staying with just one story. With college life and a big family to keep in touch with, it's difficult to find the time to update. Thus far, I've been getting along fine by writing little snippets. Then a few days later work on a different fanfic so I could still keep interest in it. So, there.

Disclaimer: Let's see. I do not own _Bleach_, _Death Note_, _Code Geass_, _Kingdom Hearts_,_ Inuyasha, _or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_/_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_. So the likelihood of me owning_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_ are extremely small.

I also do not own the song _Little Talks_ by Of Monsters and Men, which I have used a little bit of their lyrics in this story. Don't worry, this isn't a parody. Just thought Uncle should sing a little more often.

One last thing. I can't seem to choose a pairing for Zuko. Or if he'll be paired with anyone at all, but instead fool around a bit maybe. No, I will _not_ use Katara. As amusing the idea sounds, it does not suit me at all. At the moment I can't choose between Aang or Jet. And I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do threesomes with this story.

**Chapter One** – Shifting Through the Ashes

"_In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should be thankful for those who rekindle the inner spirit."_

_~ Albert Schweitzer _

=3=

All was quiet on the _Wani_, save for the usual sounds of a ship docked and gently rolling with the small waves. The silence was eerie, one that the ship's only occupant, her owner the former Prince of the Fire Nation, found quite disturbing. Zuko was not used to his ship being so quiet.

'_It was Zhao who took away my crew. Without them, what am I to do? A ship with no crew is useless.'_ These were bitter thoughts which kept the young man awake, as he had been attempting to sleep for the past few hours.

It wasn't as if he could recruit more men. They were docked in Earth Kingdom territory. No common folk, no matter how desperate they were for money, would ever set foot on a Fire Nation ship. Let alone walk near one if it was learned just who owned the ship. What's more, the _Wani_ was banned to leave until _after_ the invasion of the North.

'_Zhao expects to keep me stranded so I wouldn't be able to interfere with his capture of the Avatar.'_ Zuko's body trembled with seething anger.

Of all the things Zhao could do, he struck where Zuko never dreamed he could do. The admiral struck hard by taking away his crew. Sure, they were a bunch of criminals sent out to accompany the Banished Prince, the lowliest of the Fire Nation Army. Still, they were good men to rely on at a moment's notice. At least they were reliable when it concerned keeping the _Wani_ afloat.

Of the three years they had spent together, Zuko didn't know them personally. Yet somehow he still felt at a loss as to why losing them would affect him so. Perhaps during the three years of simply surviving the oceans and working together brought a mutual understanding between the young prince and his crew.

At times their relationship was sketchy, but Uncle secretly nudged them in the right direction. Zuko didn't know what his uncle had told his men. But after he spent quality time with the captain, Lt. Jee would send looks of understanding his way. It was as if the captain saw Zuko as an equal after Uncle had one of his talks.

And now, Zuko will have no one to rely on. He had no one to watch his back, or tend and care for his ship when he ventured inland.

Of course, there was Uncle.

'_I can't burden him. He's done so much for me already, he doesn't need me to rely on him for protection.'_ In his heart, Zuko knew that upon the first signs of danger, his uncle would stand and fight.

Sure, Iroh was the _Dragon of the West_, the former Great General of the Fire Nation Army. Until five years prior, his uncle had been the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. All in all, there was a reason why many looked up to his uncle with admiration and respect. Iroh was exceptionally good in the battlefield and in giving great advice. Or perhaps the advice was a disguise for uncle to make tea for everyone. Zuko had noticed how his crew quickly became fond of his uncle's tea, and thus when they were relaxed, they would start to spill out their worries.

At any rate, Iroh was one of the few Zuko fully trusted to watch his back in a battle. But if it was just the two of them against a whole army? At least if his crew were with them, the chances of them managing to drive the enemies off to escape increased. Without them, even Zuko had a few doubts, Crown Prince or not.

The darkness of his cabin receded as his door opened. Zuko tensed, but did not move from his position.

"I am heading into town. Would you like to come with me, Prince Zuko? I hear there's a festival going on tonight. Imagine all the food and the wonderful ladies you can meet!"

The young man relaxed his muscles at the voice. It was only Uncle.

"Will you stop addressing me like that? And no, I will not go. I'm not interested in meeting any girls." Zuko grumbled, not even turning to face his uncle at the doorway.

'_Too soon to suggest girls, I suppose.'_ Iroh sighed.

"All right. Stay here, then. Stay here in the dark, alone, whatever makes you happy. But, if you ever change your mind, you are always welcome to join."

It was obvious in what his uncle was trying to do. Too bad it was not going to work.

When Iroh received no response, he turned and left, closing the metal door behind him. Zuko listened to the retreating footsteps, nervously biting his lip. He hated disappointed Uncle, but right now he was not in one of those moods to pretend everything will be all right.

'_I'm sick and tired of pretending when everything has gone downhill. And there's no chance of it letting up.'_ Zuko grit his teeth.

To calm down, the former prince began to focus on his breathing. It was a technique always used to train beginning firebenders. To control fire, is to have self control over one's emotions. Meditating and breathing exercises are the most effective methods. Most of the time. If one does not fall asleep.

Zuko had been a few minutes into his breathing when something interrupted, echoing about the metal walls.

_Clang!_

In a split second he shot up from his bed, muscles at the ready to spring into action. Zuko opened the door of his cabin and peered out into the hallway.

"Uncle?" A part of Zuko wished more than anything the source of the noise was caused by Iroh.

No answer came. Suddenly the feeling of dread filled his stomach. Still hoping Uncle was around, Zuko made his way towards the helm. A couple more times he called out to his uncle. Each moment he didn't receive a response, the bad feeling in his stomach churned more and more.

Upon entering the helm, pale gold eyes cautiously inspected the seemingly empty room. By now Zuko was beginning to come to terms of the possibility of someone sneaking onto his ship. For what purpose, he wasn't given time to ponder when a screech literally made him jump.

His heart stopped when his eyes located the bird he recognized as the pirate captain's pet. Down below he could hear something going off in the lower decks. Reacting quickly and without thinking Zuko flew through the window just in time as the explosions reached where he stood mere seconds before.

He felt the intensity of the heat reaching out towards his back. In swift movement Zuko curled his legs closer to his body while his arms worked on curling the flames around his body instead of burning through him. In his panic a few sparks flew at his face. He was not used to control fire that was not his own.

Flinching, but otherwise not overreacting, Zuko continued his focus on keeping the flames at bay. At some point he wondered when he was going to reach the safety of the water when suddenly he was flailing through heavy smoke. Without warning his body slammed into the water, knocking the breath out of him, as he was in the middle of coughing when he made contact with fire's natural enemy.

Zuko couldn't feel pain. He was numb from the cold waters, as it was winter and the sun was just beginning to set. For a second or two he couldn't move, as he forced down the panic and tried to figure out which way to the surface.

With a kick, Zuko twirled around to see the light of the flames lighting the way. He could just make out the shape of his ship as she burned. Smaller and lighter than most other Fire Nation ships, the _Wani_ was already starting to tip forward from the gaping holes at the bottom of her bow.

'_Damn you, Zhao! You took my men, and now my ship! You. Will. Pay.'_ Zuko vowed darkly.

But first, he had to reach the surface. And fast. His chest burned at the need for air.

Immediately Zuko swam to the surface, nearly clawing his way up. With great effort he breached the surface, gasping for air. After his head cleared from dizziness Zuko realized to his horror he was not out of danger yet.

He was dangerously close to the burning metal ship. Just before he could even turn to swim away, the _Wani_ exploded one last time. Whatever was left of her inventory, which wasn't much when Zhao took Zuko's supplies as well, flew out at random directions. One such crates that held nettings for fishing, somehow escaped from the burning wood once holding it. The net caught and snared the unfortunate prince.

Now, if he had been calm, Zuko would have had no problem reaching for the dagger his uncle gave him from his siege of Ba Sing Se. However, the young prince was in full panic mode. Thus, what could have been the easiest escape for Zuko was now dragging him down.

No amount of arms flailing or legs kicking seemed to do the trick of untangling him. Instead his struggle made things worse. One of his ankles was caught in the netting, and by the sharp pain of rope tightening against his leather boots, there was little chance of him pulling his foot free. Both of his hands shared the same predicament as his ankle.

With only one limb working to keep him near the surface, the weights at the ends of the net seemed to be heavier. Zuko stared up helplessly at his burning ship as he gradually sank down.

Ironic how his element forced him into the water, fire's mortal enemy, and now the watery depths will claim him.

A surge of horror spread through him. No, he cannot die here! With renewed vigor Zuko strained to struggle in the net. Lungs screamed for much needed air. His body ached from the lack of oxygen. Black spots went in and out of his vision.

Pale gold fixed on the flames above, a look of pleading could be read behind them. Strange, the flames seem to have grown bigger despite how small the vessel was.

And then Zuko pleaded for the first time since his banishment.

'_Agni, help me!'_

The only response to his plea was the cold, dark abyss as he lost consciousness.

=3=

Iroh was walking merrily along the road, not too far from the harbor. He was humming a sweet hearty song from his younger days. Despite how his nephew turned down the offer to enjoy life, the old general was still in a good mood.

It has been too long since Iroh indulged in merry making. Too long since he relaxed and cleared his head from all of the worries accompanied by Zuko. Shame, indeed, he could not convince his nephew to come. But now and then every man needed some time to laugh his worries away.

Iroh needed that time now, when there wouldn't be another chance anytime soon. Knowing their luck, danger could be just right around the corner. Might as well enjoy what little time he had left to ignore what could be when he could spend more time with the present.

His humming soon carried away into singing. Iroh sang the tune without a care who was around to listen.

"_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I don't like walking around in this old and empty house_

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear._

_The stairs creep as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes."_

Iroh began to hum once more. His hands clapped in tune as the next two verses start.

"_Some days I can't even dress myself_

_It's killing me to see you this way._

_Because though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry_

_Our bodies safe to shore."_

At the last word he had sung, an explosion sounded behind him. Iroh paused where he stood, turning to see what had happened. His eyes widened in horror, while in the back of his mind he connected how ironic the song he had sang a few seconds before compared to the latest and unexpected danger.

Fire burned in his veins at the sight of the _Wani_ burning with thick smoke rising to the heavens.

A feeling of dread felt heavy on his shoulders. Still Iroh had the strength to run, his legs protesting at the sudden change of pace. He ignored his legs, he will probably feel it in the morning, but right now his real worries were the fate of his nephew.

"Zuko!" Iroh screamed at the top of his lungs. His cries were drowned from the roar of the flames.

Reaching the docks, Iroh didn't have time to reach the ship that had once been his home for three years. The _Wani_ exploded once more, this time near the bow of her frame. What was little of their supplies was thrown out and spread across ocean and dock alike.

Everything was happening too fast. Iroh could only watch helplessly as the ship burned. At the loss of Zuko, a flame rekindled in his old heart.

"Agni, you _dare_ take Lu Ten away from me, and now you take away my nephew!?" Iroh roared, tears streaming down his wrinkled face. The flames roared with him, as if they held a life of their own, seething at the destruction of the Fire Nation's former prince's vessel.

Anger spent, the old general knelt to his knees. There was no use getting angry at the spirits.

Iroh looked up to see nearby boats scavenging the waters for any bodies. Or perhaps they were secretly searching for any goods they could take home. After all, how many times would a Fire Nation ship blow up in their harbor? Many would assume there were really good supplies to take.

'_I suppose it would be called a good thing Zhao took most of our supplies.'_ Iroh felt a tightening in his chest.

Now was not the time to ponder over what could have been expensive losses!

"Hey, I've got something heavy over here!" A fisherman yelled, pulling his long hooked pole with all his might.

Iroh stood up and quickly walked along the docks to get a good look at the fisherman. The old general noticed how close the man dared to be to the burning wreckage. A younger man was helping pull the pole up, and together they pulled up what at first looked to be a net.

It was the net's contents that surprised all around who witnessed.

Iroh felt his heart jump at the recognition of his nephew's body. He dared not hope he was alive, in preparation for the worst that has happened. Even so Iroh motioned with his arms to grab their attention.

"Ahoy! I believe that would be my nephew! Could you do an old man a favor and bring him here?"

The older man, probably the father, waved back. Beside him the fisherman's son worked on untangling the net from the unmoving body.

"We'll bring him!" The fisherman glanced at the pale and still body he had pulled up. "The spirits aren't in your favor, I'm afraid."

Iroh shook his head gravely. No, so long as a body was returned so he could properly mourn his nephew's untimely demise. That was enough for the old general.

"Just bring him to me." Iroh shouted back, quickly wiping away the fresh tears.

'_Oh, Agni, why? Why would you take the life of your child, who needed a chance to find his path?'_

=3=

Zuko blinked at the odd trees with the healthiest of green leaves, confused as to why he woke up in a forest when the last thing he remembered was water. Stranger still, the former prince did not panic at the scene above him. He felt a calmness he had not known for a long time.

This sense of ease was next to when he had spent some alone time with his mother. She always had a way of calming his fears, always encouraging him even though he often thought himself a failure. And in her arms in a warm, loving embrace, Zuko always felt _safe_.

He had not felt safe for over three years. No, it was more than that. Zuko had not experienced safety since the night his grandfather Fire Lord Azulon died. And with his death, his mother mysteriously disappeared. She left him with his too ambitious father and torturous little sister.

Zuko propped himself to his elbows, taking a better look around. He froze when he realized he was not alone.

Curled protectively around his body, in all her beautiful and ferocious glory, was a dragon.

Orange scales shimmered in the low light. Following along the spine of her powerful and slim body was a flowing dark red mane, which appeared soft to the touch. Leathery wings folded neatly at her sides, which one of them had been Zuko's pillow a few minutes before.

Pale gold eyes held his in a gaze. Each studied the other, but not out of fear. Although he was weary of being in the presence of a dragon, Zuko's instincts told him this dragon was an ally. He did not know how he knew, but perhaps the fact this dragon had been curling around him without eating him would be the first reason why.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Zuko bravely spoke first. His voice sounded cracked to his ears, but he ignored it.

"I'm in the Spirit World, aren't I?"

"_Yes. But then again, you are not. And yet, we are able to communicate. I am a spirit, and you are mortal. You are not dead, but you are on the edge."_ She spoke to him through his mind. Her voice was soothing, like the sound of calm waves on a soft, sandy shore.

But Zuko could tell she was taunting him. She was most likely trying to ruffle his feathers. What's more, the dragon spirit was speaking in riddles. Zuko was not a huge fan of riddles. He knew it was best not to anger a dragon, let alone a spirit. So the former prince swallowed a retort and thought her words over.

"So…you're basically saying I'm not dead, but the fact we're speaking to each other means that I am not alive. Do you mean to say that I'm somewhere in between?"

Agni, his head hurt at the conclusion. How could someone be in between? Zuko always thought there was simply life and death, nothing else. It didn't make any real sense to him.

A rumble came from her throat. It took a few seconds for Zuko to realize she was _laughing_.

"What's so funny?" The young man scowled.

"_You are not the brightest scale among the clan, but even you can understand your predicament. Yes, you are on the line of life and death. Many of your kind would know this, but to pass into the Spirit Realm one must accept their fate. If they do not, then you will be sent back. But whether or not you are sent back to your original body is not for you to decide. You see, there are reasons why there are restless spirits your kind have to deal with."_

Zuko frowned, lowering his gaze to the ground. So, he was basically going to decide whether to accept what had happened, or to deny the offer at the risk of not reaching his body.

"_Do not look so crest fallen, little cub. Fortunately, you do not have to face this choice at this point in time."_

Zuko snapped his gaze to the dragon spirit's, blinking.

"What do you mean…? Who are you? How can you know if I don't have to decide?"

She snorted at his impatience. He stepped back, immediately lowering himself to sit on his legs in the proper manner.

"_You are young. But you are wise not to test me. There might be hope for you yet, little cub."_

Zuko bit his lip to prevent himself from voicing his earlier questions.

"_To answer some of your questions, you are not destined to die now. It is too early, an unfortunate opportune moment we could not predict. You are young. Therefore you will recover quickly, which is what you need if you are going to the North."_

His eyes widened at the last part. Even the scarred eye was wide, almost reaching a normal shape.

"But how? How will I –"

Her tail slapped the ground. Deadly fangs bared as a threatening hiss silenced him.

"_Do not look to us for all of the answers! You are a clever cub. You've been able to track Avatar Aang all because you've learned how to hunt! Simply use your wits, and you will figure it out!"_

To Zuko's credit, he only vaguely flinched at her sharp words. He couldn't help but ask questions.

To his surprise, her anger died down as quickly as it had flared. Her gaze softened, her tense body relaxed.

"_We are kin, you and I. I came here to give you a warning, as well as ensure you are safely returned to the vessel of your soul."_

Surprise rippled across Zuko's face. This dragon spirit, was claiming she was an ancestor of his? He didn't have time to think about this news, for she quickly delivered her warning.

"_In the future there will come a time when you are faced with a choice. A choice where everything will haunt you at either answer you choose. I warn you to think carefully, think of the consequences. Do this, and any crossroads that will be sent your way you will be confident in choosing the right choice."_

Zuko struggled not to frown. The corners of his mouth tugged down just enough to allow his blank mask to remain in place.

'_Why does it feel like everything up until now have been a choice, and each time I've made a mistake? What makes this choice she predicts any different?'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when the dragon awkwardly pulled him close to her chest. No, Zuko did not just yelp like a frightened child.

Her grip was firm yet gentle as not to crush him. Feeling a bit grateful, Zuko welcomed the warmth. Once again, a feeling of safety enveloped him like a warm blanket. He felt her muscles move as her head curled to inspect him closer. One of the whiskers reached out to gently caress his scarred face, her touch as gentle as a feather.

Still Zuko tensed. Since his face had healed, he _never_ allowed anyone, not even Uncle, to touch his scar. As if sensing this, the whisker pulled away.

"_Do not fret, little cub. There are a few of us watching over you. Although we may not always be able to help, you have to learn how to draw strength from within yourself. All you need is a gentle push."_

Orange red leathery wings unfurled and spread into the air. She let him go, stepping back until she could lower her head to see him eye to eye.

"_I go by many names. But for now, I hope you will remember you are free to call me Xia He."_

Summer Lotus. Zuko felt that the name fitted the dragon spirit rather well.

"I thank you for honoring me with your presence, Xia He. And I apologize for my manners. I did not mean to dishonor you the way I behaved." Zuko connected his right fist with open left palm and bowed the way Agni's children were raised in custom.

"_You will not feel the same way when you come to the crossroad I warned you. But, Prince Zuko, you have a sense of honor of your own. Do not forget that."_

With that, Xia He leaped into the air and flapped her great wings to catch the winds. As he watched her go, the ground beneath his feet gave way. Zuko was falling faster than the dragon spirit was gaining altitude.

He did not panic. Zuko was too distracted by what Xia He meant by his _honor_.

=3=

The kind fisherman and his son gently carried the body between them upon the shore, just a little ways away from the docks. This way there wouldn't be a chance the _Wani_ would grant a grand finale of her demise and shoot more debris onto their heads. Iroh met up with them, thanking them for all the trouble.

When he had bowed, the father blinked with surprise.

"There's no need, you know. I'm just sorry I didn't get to him in time. For I had seen something pop up before going under around the same area we picked him up." The fisherman offered out a hand. "The name's Akio. And my son is Keitaro."

Surprised how familiar the fisherman was, Iroh accepted the outstretched hand. A part of him wanted to be polite, while the rest of him was coming to terms with his worst nightmare. Iroh just wanted everything to get everything over and done with so he could have some time with the body.

And perhaps find a way to create a pyre, as it was the custom for members of the royal family. Or if not, then cremate the body and find some way into Ba Sing Se, to reunite his nephew with Iroh's one and only son.

Meanwhile, as the elder men shook hands like old friends, Keitaro examined the body. Even though they were in a Fire Nation colony, his family roots belonged to Earth Kingdom. But to their fortunate luck, Keitaro and his father did not inherit bending the beloved earth.

The young fisherman could see the pale young man he and his father had rescued was definitely Fire Nation.

'_He looks so young, though. And that scar…Oma and Shu, he couldn't be much older than I am.'_ Although he felt hatred towards the Fire Nation, he could not in any way be angry at the drowned.

With a sudden surge of kindness, Keitaro began to wipe the still damp forehead. Green eyes narrowed in confusion when he felt how unnaturally _warm_ the skin felt under his touch.

Hope flooded the young fisherman. Keitaro lowered his hand to check for a pulse, closing his eyes to focus on the tips of his fingers. Within a few seconds green eyes shot open with excitement.

"Hey! I think he's trying to breathe!"

Against his wishes, Iroh looked to see the rise and fall of his once thought to be dead nephew's chest as it convulsed. In a matter of seconds the young fisherman, Keitaro, Iroh briefly remembered the boy's name, pulled Zuko into a sitting position.

The old general knelt next to his nephew's left, gently rubbing the small of his back as the young man coughed up water. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes, he felt nothing but relief and grateful for the return of Zuko.

When he was done ridding his throat of the water, Zuko instinctively leaned against his uncle with a groan. His eyes opened briefly before blinking several times for his vision to clear.

"Uncle…? You're crying…" His voice was raspy from the salty water.

"Oh, nephew. I'm just happy you're alive. You had me worried, young man." Iroh scolded at the last part, trying to lighten the mood.

Zuko _smiled_.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I promise I won't do it again."

For now, anyway. They both knew that sooner or later Zuko was going to do something stupid. But for now, Iroh was simply content to hold his nephew safe in his arms.

=3=

Death: Wow. Longest. First chapter. _Ever._ For me, anyway. I suppose since this idea would not stop nagging my brain, is why this chapter is so long at all. Not to mention I had to do a little research in names, songs, song lyrics. Which, I hereby thank _Tsukiyo No Hana_, for all the lovely support and helping me with the research into songs. I am thankful for having a friend like you.

Xia He: Pronounciacion: _Shee-YA Hay_. Or at least, I believe that is how it is pronounced. If not, feel free to correct me. Chinese names are not my expertise. What the name means has already been said in the story.

Akio: Pronounciation: _Akee-OH_. It means "Bright Son".

Keitaro: Pronounciation: _Kay-TAR-oh._ It means "Blessed".

I know, I know. I'm using Japenese names for Earth Kingdom people. Until I get a better sense of names that suit them best, I'll have better names to use. In the meantime, I will use Chinese names for the characters born into the Fire Nation. Although I see a unique combination of both Chinese and Japanese cultures for the Fire Nation, to me it's leaning a little more towards the Chinese culture. And I'm talking about the Old China, when Emperors ruled and China was in her glory days (no offense, but since we Americans no longer make our own damn stuff, China puts children to work on making stuff for _our_ super power companies. I happily blame both sides).

And please forgive me of the early dialogue between Uncle and Zuko before the _Wani_ blew sky high. I was simply going by memory, for I wasn't in the mood to look into the episode. I only wanted to get through this chapter so that I can finally work on a few other stories without any distractions.

Anyway, please click the lovely review button below and tell me what you think.


	2. Dragon's Breath

Death: Ok, a few things here.

**One:** I said on the summary of this story that there _Maybe Yaoi_. That means there _Might _be, but I am not completely sure. If anyone has a problem with Yaoi, _please go read another story that's all good and everything's perfect._ Notice, though, that unlike some of my other major stories, this is Rated T instead of M. Even if there is going to be Yaoi in here, it will only go so far as a few kisses.

_Seriously_. I did not think I needed to say such warnings for this story. Then again, _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is a cartoon and not an anime. So I guess I shouldn't be this surprised.

**Two:** I have changed a little bit of the original storyline, mainly when Zhao actually slays the Moon Spirit. It makes more sense to me that with Aang present, he loses control and allows to become one with the Ocean Spirit. I also changed the little fact two certain firebenders don't exactly escape in time. Read this chapter and find out.

Disclaimer: Let's see. I don't own ATLA, as I have said in the first chapter.

**Chapter Two** – Dragon's Breath

=3=

The next morning Zuko awoke to the sound of rain drizzling on a roof over his head, an itchy but warm blanket, and the overwhelming smell of fish. He vaguely remembered the fishermen offering their small house for the night. Zuko hated accepting the kindness of others when he was down.

But he had been weak, and there was promise of rain. He couldn't even find the energy to argue against taking up the man's offer. And so Uncle thanked Akio for his kindness, promising to brew some of his best tea for them.

Experimentally Zuko sat up. His entire body ached from yesterday's event. But other than a few scratches from the glass he broke through, the former prince felt fine.

'_Xia He was right on one thing. It would seem I can recover quickly.'_ The thought made him pause for a moment.

Then the realization hit him like a slap in the face. Zuko had made a visit to the Spirit World.

A part of him didn't want to believe it. But how else could he explain why he had spoken to a _dragon_, let alone explain how warm and safe her body was when she held him close? Even if he happened to be under the influence of strange connotations, he could have certainly _not_ made up that conversation.

Zuko sighed, pushing the doubts aside for now. He'll have time to question his sanity once he's figured out a plan to infiltrate the Northern Tribe. Obviously he wouldn't be swimming his way in.

As Zuko moved to stand up, a burning pain ripped through him. He sat back down, stretching his left leg out and realized the source of the pain was his ankle. With a frown Zuko pulled the pants leg up to reveal a rough rope burn.

The skin was red where the rope had scrapped and rubbed against his leg. Zuko could even see the fine lines of the rope of the fishing net. Somehow the net had rubbed through his clothing and met skin, nearly tearing the outer layer apart.

All right, so maybe he wasn't all together. At least he was still in one piece.

Stifling a groan Zuko lay back down, spreading his arms out. It looks like he'll have to wait a few days for his ankle to heal. Which, if Zhao was anything to go by, the prince didn't have a few days.

A sudden thought made him pause from the numerous complaints and cursing his own stupidity.

'_My clothes don't feel like cotton…Shouldn't they be Fire Nation silk?'_ Zuko sat up to examine his attire.

Earth Kingdom green. Not the pretty greens of the nobility, but the ugly earthly, throw up green. And if the sleeves were anything to go by, for they extended far below his hands, the clothing was a size too big on him.

'_Was I really so out of it that they had to dress me in something like this?'_

Maybe his regular clothes were too burned for him to wear anymore. At least, that was what Zuko hoped was the case.

It was just odd to be wearing another nation's color. Red and gold was always familiar to him. The colors reminded him of _home_.

The one place he wanted to return. With the Avatar's return the possibility was just out of his reach. And yet with each time he caught up with the airbender and the Water Tribe siblings, they always found a way to escape. Each time he thought he had the Avatar, he was tauntingly close to achieve his goal.

Zuko was lying down again, staring blankly at the ceiling. The sound of rain seemed almost smoothing in the silence. Although he wished to move and do something he can't really get very far with an injured ankle.

'_Why can't I capture him? The few times I've caught him within my grasp, he finds a means to slip through my fingers. It's like trying to catch smoke.'_

No. It was more like trying to capture water with only his hands and no container to fill. Smoke would be if he were chasing down an illusion. This was exactly how he had felt at the beginning of his journey in search of the Avatar. The journey was all smoke and mirrors when he didn't know if he was searching for an Air Nomad or a member of one of the two Tribes.

Yet if there had been an Avatar born into a Water Tribe, they would have known long before Zuko had been banished.

'_At any case it's better that the Avatar is an Air Nomad. Since he's seeking help from the Northern Water Tribe, he has yet to master water. The invasion will be costly for both sides.'_

Zuko grit his teeth at the last thought.

His people, his crewmen, would all drown or freeze all because of the ambitions of Admiral Zhao. There was a reason why Zhao had called forth all available men and women for this invasion. Zuko understood his tactic well.

Use the overwhelming force of numbers, and to sacrifice as many as Zhao needed until he had secured a victory.

Zuko had seen a similar strategy at his first war council meeting. His body shuddered at the memory. Hands fisted tightly as Zuko did his best not to burn something, _anything _–

"Ah, nephew. You are awake! I was beginning to worry when you didn't come out when the sun rose earlier this morning."

Uncle peered inside the small room. Zuko immediately sat up with a startled look on his face. He quickly hid his surprise with a not so great smile.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I haven't been awake for very long. But my ankle hurts when I put weight on it, so that's why I haven't gotten up yet."

Agni, his voice was so raspy and dry Zuko could feel the inside of his throat crack and whither.

With a frown, Iroh sat beside his nephew's bed mat and lifted a hand. Zuko opened his mouth to ask what he was doing when the warm, gentle hand felt his forehead.

The hand was icy cold to the touch.

"You're hand is freezing, Uncle."

Iroh shook his head. "No, it is your forehead that's burning. It would seem you have struck a fever overnight."

Zuko frowned. Rarely would a firebender have a fever. When it does occur, it is usually lethal with all of the inner fire burning out of control. Combine that and a high fever, leaves a firebender delirious the first day, a coma on the second, and then followed by death at sunset of the third day.

As if knowing his train of thought, Uncle smiled.

"Luckily you are born from a strong family heritage on both sides. Not to mention you are young, so your body has a better chance of fighting it. This fever should die down by tomorrow."

Zuko could only nod. When it came down to illnesses, Uncle was almost always right. The remedies of such illnesses, well, he would be better off fighting against an angry platypus bear protecting her cub. There was a reason why Zuko sent out the more competent crew to find remedies when they docked when there happened to be a breakout of a simple cold or the threat of flu on the ship.

"So…what are we going to do about the invasion? I mean, we can't allow the Avatar to fall under Zhao's hands." Zuko almost let loose the little detail this wouldn't be the first time.

'_He did not say anything about capturing the Avatar before Zhao. I guess this is a good thing?'_ Iroh noted. The old general rubbed his chin to give himself time to ponder over this.

"Well, Zhao offered me to return to my position as general. That takes care of me. However, that does not guarantee he will accept you. We have to make him believe the assassination attempt succeeded."

"All right. We can work with that. If you accept his offer, I can just join as one of their own. The helmets of the regular army hide the entire face. So long as I don't take it off no one will notice." After all, who would question a faceless, eager recruit joining the fleet?

Uncle was a little more hesitant with this plan.

"And what, pray tell, would you do once we reach the Northern Water Tribe? Follow Zhao and then snatch the Avatar from under his nose?"

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid, Uncle? I can take him one on one, but not if there are other men to back him up. Plus, there will be waterbenders surrounding us." Zuko crossed his arms. "Maybe I can take one of the smaller boats, and find a way to sneak in before the invasion."

"Hmm. That will be difficult if we reach them in the middle of the day. Zhao would want to launch an attack immediately."

"And what if we don't? What if we reach the Tribe at night? We both know Zhao would never give them the advantage of the moon's protection." Zuko simply shrugged.

"But you might have to swim. Don't you know how dangerous that could be for a firebender, swimming in those waters in the cover of darkness? If you are not careful your inner fire will burn out and you will be frozen in a matter of seconds."

The banished prince was growing impatient the more Iroh questioned his motives.

"Why are you so concerned about all of this, Uncle? You said yourself I have good bloodlines from _both _of my parents. Combine that with the very fact I'm royalty means my inner fire has a few extra boosts. So long as I'm not under for more than five minutes then I'll be safe."

"Because I need you to take this plan seriously, Prince Zuko! Think about what you'll be doing, the risks that you will take. Will all of that be worth it, when you capture the Avatar?" Iroh nearly stormed.

Zuko flinched back, not expecting anger. Uncle was never one to be furious in front of him, let alone at him.

"You certainly had no qualms when I brought those pirates in to help set a trap for the Avatar!"

"Those same pirates destroyed our ship! They nearly took you away from me, Zuko. I cannot, and will not lose another son!" Tears threatened at the corner of Uncle's eyes. He closed them, taking in a deep breath to calm down.

…Ah. So that was the reason why Uncle has been overprotective. Zuko bit his lip before continuing.

"But Uncle, I can take care of myself just fine. And besides, it's not like I'm going to be caught between a net and drowning once we reach the North Pole. I'll find a way inside. I'm really good at sneaking, you know this."

Infiltrating a stronghold had been easy. Getting out nearly cost him an arrow in the head. For some reason or another the Avatar didn't leave him behind when it was time to run. Perhaps it was his way of repaying Zuko for rescuing him at all.

Maybe this time he'll get lucky.

'_Right. Since when did luck ever shine on me in the first place?'_ Zuko thought bitterly.

Iroh sighed deeply. "Nephew, I just want you to be _careful_. There's no telling what Zhao might plan for the invasion. He shows a confidence I do not particularly like. He may have a plan that completely throws everyone off."

Or destroys everyone around him. Zuko understood the hint in his Uncle's words.

"All right. So I'll be extra careful this time. I promise, Uncle."

Iroh could only nod. In his mind he wondered what Zuko meant by _this time_.

=3=

The next day the prince greeted daylight in overcoming the small fever the night before. It still hurt to walk around with his ankle, but with a binding from Akio, supposedly a family trade secret to cure rope burns, Zuko was able to put weight on his left foot. He couldn't walk very far, and he often needed to stop and sit down.

When Zuko took a better examination of his binding, he found that the bindings were merely _seaweed_. At first he was stumped. How could something so simple work wonders on the rope pain? When he felt over the seaweed, however, his fingers felt some sort of balm substance that held the seaweed together. And at the same time it seemed to be the secret to easing the pain.

Akio had seen what he was doing and quickly scolded Zuko on not to touch. Iroh watched the scene with amusement, inwardly laughing at how flustered his nephew appeared. But he had to agree with the fisherman about not messing with the binding or else it would all come apart.

At early morning of that day the pair of firebenders gave their final thanks to the fisherman and his son before setting off towards Zhao's ship, which happened to be in the next town. How convenient, Zuko thought, that Zhao would be far enough he wouldn't be a suspect in his ship's destruction. Yet at the same time he was near enough to hear the news of the prince's untimely death.

'_I bet he was laughing like a fool when he saw the smoke rise up.'_ Zuko wanted to burn something, particularly Zhao, at the mere mental image.

Soon, he told himself. Soon he will make the admiral pay for taking away his crew and then had the audacity to destroy his ship.

Meanwhile, it had been easy for them to take some poor bloke with the Fire Navy Armor, take the armor and Zuko assumed the identity of Officer Chen Chan. The real officer, well, Uncle had the bright idea of leaving the man with the town's healer, claiming he has some sort of amnesia and has taken Chen Chan's (Zuko) identity as his own.

It was either leave the guy stranded in the woods with nothing but a loin cloth, or put him some place warm and a roof over his head.

Uncle could be a little too forgiving, Zuko often thought. But at the least the healer would keep an eye on the real officer, keeping him at bay until Zhao's ship left port. By then it would be too late for the officer to raise the alarm.

Then many twists and turns within the town's market later, Zhao greeted them personally as they boarded.

"Well, well, if it isn't General Iroh. I assume you have come to take up my offer? Oh, and I am deeply sorry about your nephew. The news arrived to me yesterday morning." The admiral didn't seem all that sorry, but Iroh took the blatant insult with grace.

"Yes. Seeing as how I cannot be of anywhere else, I thought it would be nice to come back from my retirement."

"With you with us in the invasion, things should go rather smoothly. It is a pleasure to fight alongside the Dragon of the West." Zhao turned to Zuko, curiously. "And who is this?"

Zuko, gritting his teeth, saluted the admiral. "Officer Cheng Chan, sir."

"He has been kind enough to escort me here, since I did not know my way around this lovely little place." Iroh glanced at the busy town. "This is a thriving community, despite the one hundred year war. I can see why you have made a stop port here, comparing this to the one I had been previously."

Zhao took the bait of Iroh's praise and completely turned a blind eye to the officer accompanying Iroh.

"Yes, I had thought so too. With a large market place I knew it would have all the supplies we need for this invasion." The admiral smiled in a way that made them shudder. "Would you care to hear my plans of how we will conquer the Northern Water Tribe? It would be a great to have your insight on what we have so far."

"It will be a pleasure. And perhaps I can make us some tea while we're at it? I hope you have good tea leaves on board." Iroh smiled on the outside.

But inside, Zuko knew his uncle wanted nothing more to do with the man who tried to murder him.

=3=

Being on a ship that was moving instead of docked some little run down village almost put Zuko at ease. Although Zhao's ship was larger, it moved the same as the _Wani_ had. Smooth over the waves and the low hum of the engines vibrating and echoing through the metal walls.

It was these sounds and tingling under his feet that helped him bear through the day. The humming calmed him enough he wouldn't step out of line and do something stupid. And at night the hum lulled him into a dreamless sleep. In a way this was all Zuko could latch on to in order to remain anonymous.

And when he had time to think, Zuko often compared the differences of this ship and the _Wani_.

His ship may have been small, but she was excellent at turning sharply at a moment's notice. This ship, however, was too big and heavy to attempt such a maneuver without capsizing. Although it is fast, a large chunk of metal can only do so much.

But the one perk this ship had for being big, was the waves pushing against the hull weren't as effective compared to a smaller ship. Zuko was rather grateful for this, otherwise he would have limped around doing whatever chore he was given. If he limped, everyone would ask questions.

And Zuko was a terrible liar. Anyone would notice this immediately. Once suspicions are planted and spread it wouldn't be too hard to be noticed by Admiral Zhao. Who happened to be the last person Zuko ever wanted to answer questions to.

Each night he would sit on his bed, lightly feeling over his bindings. He had been told he could take them off if the balm and seaweed dried. Thus far the seaweed was mostly dry, but the smooth balm was still wet to his fingers.

Whatever this balm was, it was doing wonders. On the day the Northing Tribe has been sighted, Zuko could walk around without worry of limping. He learned Zhao's first stage of his plan was to draw out the Avatar, hopefully to capture and detain him, and then proceed to invade.

Well, he did draw out the monk. But that was all that had been done other than losing a bunch of ships and men.

When night fell, Zhao ordered all ships to anchor, to wait out the night. This was Zuko's chance. It was now or never.

Carefully Zuko sneaked away to rendezvous where Uncle had told him earlier that afternoon.

'_Agni, this will be either really stupid or a desperate enough plan that might actually work.'_

=3=

Iroh had every reason to object his nephew's leaving. He had every right to put a stop to this stupid idea and make Zuko accept the plan of just cornering the Avatar during the invasion the next morning.

Alas, he could not even raise a finger in this situation. If he caused a scene now, people will see his nephew without the disguise they had so carefully planned out to keep him safe. Honestly, the old general wondered just _where_ Zuko's stubbornness came from and why it seemed to be a bottomless pit.

Even if he convinced his nephew to go with the safest plan, it did not mean it was the sure way to go. A lot can happen in a battle. Zhao or any of his other men may end the Avatar's life unintentionally, and thus all of their work coming along with this useless invasion would be all for naught.

Strategically, it was best to capture the Avatar before anything goes wrong. If both Zuko and the Air Nomad survive, and there was almost nothing left of Zhao's army or the Northern Water Tribe, at least there will still be hope for the world. So long as his nephew did not lose his temper, anyway.

So, Iroh watched his nephew leave on the little boat and into the mist. Of all the years of perfecting the image of a royal prince and leader of an entire army, he did not feel he succeeded in hiding away all of his worries from his expression. Not when Zuko cast him one last fleeting glance.

A little later Iroh still had difficulty masking his inner conflict. He was merely grateful he and Zhao were alone on deck so he could stand a foot or two behind the admiral. Iroh's relief was short lived, however.

"General Iroh. I have a plan that I could not foretell in front of the others. Now that we are alone, and the Northern Water Tribe within our sights, I want to tell you how I am going to defeat them."

Arrogant, power hungry worm, Iroh thought to himself.

"You sound as if the battle has already happened and over. War is unpredictable, and not everything will go as you plan." The old general gently advised while his mind was not really into the conversation.

"Yes, but do you know why I was promoted to being Admiral in the first place?" Zhao half turned to sneer.

"I know my brother chooses well for men of high positions in the army. Particularly those who share the same goals as he does." Iroh merely shrugged off.

In his mind, however, the old general was wondering where all of this was going. Why would this man, who attempted to murder his nephew and nearly succeeded, bring this up at all? Something was brewing in Iroh's belly in response to this strange conversation.

And no, it had nothing to do with indigestion. Or at least he hoped that was not the case.

"You see, a few months back, I visited Wan Shi Tong's library. I was in search for something, anything to defeat the Northern Water Tribe, as they have taken their stand for far too long. Since the Earth Kingdom was a failure, I thought it was best to conquer the North, and then proceed with the last remaining nation."

"A well thought plan." Iroh nodded. He could not help but agree to this logic.

"Anyway, as I was searching through all that there was concerning Water Tribes, I stumbled across an ancient scroll that briefly mentions the Moon Spirit."

Zhao seemed to be glowering at his own discovery, as if it was something of great importance.

'_This cannot be good. If he found something about the Moon Spirit…'_ Internally, Iroh was growing more and more concerned.

"This scroll hints that the Moon and Ocean Spirits have taken a living form in our world. I care nothing of the Ocean Spirit, but the _Moon_ Spirit, I had a revelation. Since the tribes are children of the Moon, why not take away their source of bending?"

Iroh almost dropped dead at the inquiry.

"Are you suggesting that you are going to _slay_ the Moon Spirit?"

Zhao turned to face him with a broad, crooked smile. It was a smile the old general, had he been any younger, would have left him quaking in his boots.

'_Oh, Spirits. I should _not_ have let Zuko go.'_

=3=

'_Well, this obviously backfired at my face. Again.'_ Was Zuko's first thought when he awoke, tied up by his own rope, on the saddle of the Sky Bison.

He succeeded in capturing the Avatar, which had been surprisingly easy, but the Spirits just loved to mess with him. Now with the addition of a sore ankle, probably due to carrying the weight of the monk, Zuko had a throbbing headache.

'_When I get the chance I'll knock Sokka's boomerang at his head and see how he likes it.'_

He could vaguely hear his uncle's voice, trying to convince Zhao not to go along with whatever he was doing. The Avatar was pleading while the Water Tribe siblings threatened Zhao what would happen if he succeeded.

Whatever was going on, Zuko knew now was not the time to catch up. He managed to free himself from his hold before peeking over the saddle to assess his surroundings.

He recognized they were back in the little cave he found the monk meditating earlier. Near the pond Zhao stood holding a bag with something squirming inside. Zuko could just make out the outline of a fish inside it from his view.

What struck him odd was the sight of a dagger in the admiral's free hand pointing at his prize.

As much as Zuko wished to help Uncle, he was not in the best position to fight. Not with this headache. He could just barely think straight through all the pain and nausea. Zuko was beginning to suspect he had a concussion.

Likely he wouldn't have another chance to escape Zuko carefully slipped over on the bison's other side, away from the sight of the others. His landing was a little awkward, for he could barely get a grip through the thick fur to guide his way down.

Unfortunately he misjudged the distance halfway down and let go. The pain and the rubbing of his ankle meeting fabric told him his bindings somehow came undone. It took every ounce of his control not to make a pained sound at the fall.

He could hear someone screaming, and then color faded into shades of grey, white, and black. At the same moment, Zuko's heart lurched, seemingly jumped up to his throat and then quickly sank down to his stomach. He couldn't hold back the cough in response to the pain.

Stumbling on wobbly legs Zuko made a break for the exit, not bothering to care if anyone saw him or not.

When he reached the outside, Zuko stopped to watch the confusion, and felt even more confused himself. Waterbenders couldn't bend, and Agni, he couldn't believe his eyes, but the Fire Nation was actually _winning_.

But why couldn't the waterbenders bend their element? He looked up to the moon, and saw it glow crimson red.

'_Zhao killed the Moon Spirit. Was this why he was so confident about the whole invasion in the first place?'_

Speak of the devil. Zuko saw the man most likely responsible running from the corner of his eye. Something inside the former prince broke. He seethed with so much anger, he ran after the admiral. He couldn't even feel the pain or paid any mind to the dizziness of running.

Finally he caught up to the man on a bridge, yelling out his name with a roar.

Zhao turned then froze, as if he was face to face with a living ghost. He might as well be.

"You…you're alive? But how in the world did you survive?"

"You took my crew, destroyed my ship, and now you've taken the life of the Moon Spirit. Zhao, you have gone too far!" Zuko launched a few fire punches and a swirl of low kicks.

Zhao's eyes widened at the sight of blue and orange flames, the colors dancing around each other as they made their way towards him. He barely had time to dodge or summon his own flame to deflect the oncoming fire.

The young prince was about to launch another set of flames when a strange, watery glowing hand rose from the water under the bridge. He felt it's presence before he saw it, and quickly ducked in time as the hand passed over him to grab for Zhao.

Water blue fingers ensnared the admiral in a strong grip no amount of struggling could help. Zuko watched, puzzled, as the hand lowered back into the water.

Realization hit him. With a sudden act of kindness, Zuko ran to the edge of the bridge, holding out his hand to reach out.

"Take my hand!"

Surprise filled Zhao's eyes. Then there was a grim expression, one of defeat. The admiral accepted his fate.

Zuko could only watch as the man disappeared into the depths. He could not move from this spot, for he was not fully able to grasp what he had just witnessed. A hand touched his shoulder, bringing him back to the present.

"Let's go, nephew."

Zuko could only nod and follow his uncle's lead. Together they ran towards one of the holes the Navy Ships had drilled through the outer wall. Now and then they deflected any attempts of waterbenders preventing them from escape.

It took until this moment for Zuko to realize two things at once.

One, the moon was no longer red. Somehow or another, the Moon Spirit was revived. Which would be a good thing, he supposed.

And two, they were the last remaining few firebenders around. All eyes of the tribe were focused on them, seeing as they knew his uncle happened to be a general. They did not seem to know who he was, but Zuko was not about to leave his Uncle.

"Zuko, go! I can take care of myself. You need to escape!" Iroh pressured, creating a wall of flame to stop an oncoming water slash.

"No! I'm staying with you. I will not lose you to become a captive of the tribe!" Zuko yelled back, sending a flame kick at his uncle's attacker.

'_For once, I wish you were not so stubborn, nephew.'_ Iroh mentally sighed.

Suddenly they were surrounded. The firebending pair stood back to back, tense and ready to strike or defend if needed.

"The old man's the general!" One warrior shouted.

"But what about the pup he's got with him? Who is he and why is he not dressed in the Fire Nation armor?" Another pondered.

"Who cares? Let's just end them. The general is better off dead! He is Fire Nation!"

Zuko snarled at the words. He turned to the man who said them with a deathly glare.

"You dare harm my uncle, and I will be sure to send you to the Spirit World before you cry 'Wolf'!"

Cries of alarm echoed around the Fire Nation princes. Apparently they did not perceive their cornered enemies as threatening, or that they were kin. It was more surprising at how the youngest of the pair would act on his threat.

Not all hesitated and considered the warning. The man who threatened Iroh launched several ice spikes before anyone could stop him. Zuko easily deflected them, but he had not realized he was not the target until he heard a gasp behind him.

He turned to see a spike that had pierced his uncle's right shoulder. Iroh doubled over in pain as he carefully pulled it out. The attack had pierced through his thick armor, luckily only the thinnest part of the spike had torn his flesh. But he was bleeding and try as he might to put pressure on the wound, the blood wouldn't slow down. His breathing grew heavier and labored with each passing moment.

Zuko lost _it_.

With a deafening roar he launched a fury of attacks at the warriors surrounding them. The flames were of all colors, a beautiful sight if it wasn't so dangerous. The attacks dispersed the men as they quickly shielded behind frozen water the waterbenders put up.

During the confusion the one who attacked Iroh was left alone. Without hesitation Zuko inhaled, then roared once more. This time his breath was fire!

The warrior screamed in terror as he dropped down to roll on the ice. Other warriors began to attack Zuko with all their might. But the prince was not in control of his mind or body.

Instincts drove him, drove him to fight and _protect_. Fight, drive off and _kill _any and all threats to his Uncle.

"Hey, pup! Calm down!"

"He's gone _mad_! How in the name of the Spirits are we going to calm him down!?"

"Quick! Someone fetch a healer! Maybe by healing his uncle, he will see we're not a threat!"

Zuko did not understand these words. Even if he could, he would not simply allow any waterbender anywhere near Iroh. He was too lost in his own anger, and the strong instinct to protect what little family he had left.

When the warriors realized this, they tried defensive tactics in hopes fatigue will slow Zuko down.

The adrenaline was flooding too fast through his veins. His inner fire was burning, and there was little he could do to stop it as it continued to flow through and spread.

A power surged through his entire body, Zuko could barely understand the colorful flames pulsating from him. He did not feel pain and his flames did not burn him. Instead they were cool to the touch. His inner fire was nearly burned out, but with a last push of energy Zuko calmed enough in his head he could actually think.

'_Need flight, get Uncle away from the Tribe. _Now_.'_

The Avatar stood a little ways in front of him, hands held up as he inched closer to him. Zuko was aware the boy was speaking. His mouth was moving but there was no sound. He could hear nothing but the sound of the flames engulfing his entire being. Even in this state Zuko had the sense not to attack the monk. The Avatar has allowed himself to be controlled by the Ocean Spirit and sent many Fire Nation men down to a watery grave when the focus should have been solely on Zhao.

Zuko roared and sent a purple white flame towards the chief, who happened to be standing not too far away from the boy. With this attack, he was left wide open. A healer came from his left, sneaking on his bad side.

Before the prince could react, her hands were covered with water and she placed them on either side of his head. Her touch was gentle and the water freezing cold against his heated skin.

Zuko could just barely hear his uncle's screaming when he was knocked out.

=3=

Death: Phew. Another long chapter. I'm not really used to this. I've been writing little snippets of each story I'm planning to update, and somehow this one finished before the others.

Yes, Zuko just breathed fire. In the entire series we have not seen him do anything like that. I kinda doubt at the beginning he could, at least not until he met the dragons Ran ad Shao. But he still did not breathe fire. I was sadly disappointed not to see him do that ;A; It would have been _awesome_.

So, I thought, why not? It's not everyday you get to see/read him pull something that amazing off.

And here's a little sneak peak I'm going to tell you guys, since its almost Halloween. All you Aang lovers, get ready! He's going to be the focus at the beginning of the next chapter instead of Iroh. We're going to see through his eyes what to make of Zuko's Rainbow Flames.

...Sorry, had to label it like that just once. Random Sokka moment there.

And now, please click the lovely review button my sweets~


	3. Dwindling Embers

Death: I apologize for the long wait. But, now that finals week is over, my stress has been lowered by a **_whole_ _lot_**. And, with it, I was in a super writing mood and this was the first story that I finished among the others that I've been working on. And, I've made it long, again. I have no idea why this story likes to have long chapters compared to my others. Maybe I'm just secretly hoping that people would like this even though I'm practically new in the cartoon world of fanfiction.

Anyway, a lot of the plot is going to be revealed in here. And, I have a warning. It's a tad sad towards the end.

Disclaimer: Let's see...if I owned Avatar the Last Airbender, there would be yaoi involved. So, yeah. I don't own it.

**Chapter Three** – Dwindling Embers

=3=

Aang wobbled as the Ocean Spirit retreated from his mind and body. Somehow the Moon Spirit was brought back to life, thus returning balance and harmony. Before the connection to the Ocean Spirit faded, he felt the spirit seemed relieved as its anger receded. Happy the two beloved spirits were reunited, Aang also let go of his resentment towards Zhao.

The young airbender stood blinking at the horizon as dawn approached. Aang felt at peace, as if a great weight he had been carrying was lifted. What's more the tribe has been able to drive off the invasion, so the North was safe. The invasion was a failure, and that was a huge success for the young Avatar.

"Aang!"

He turned to greet Katara as she landed Appa near him. Aang greeted her with a broad smile. The hug from Katara was a big bonus to end a big battle.

"Honestly, I did not believe we could win." Sokka interrupted the moment. "I mean, I knew we could, but I was starting to have a few doubts towards the end."

"Sokka, we won. Just enjoy the moment." Katara rolled her eyes, letting go of her warm embrace.

Aang was about to say something to the elder boy when a roar reached their ears. The three young heroes of the North peered down to see a familiar firebender bending colorful flames at the warriors encircling him and his fallen comrade.

"Hey…isn't that Jerk face?" Sokka blinked, recognizing the almost complete bald head and pale peach colored outfit.

"I've never seen him bend fire like _that_." The young waterbender observed in a flat tone. She seemed fearful and amazed, the two emotions conflicting so much Katara couldn't decide whether Zuko was an enemy in this situation for once.

"Wait, isn't that his uncle he's protecting? He looks hurt!"

Without confirmation, Aang leaped down, easily landing with the help of a few bursts of air.

"Aang, wait!"

The young monk ignored his friends' cries as he ran closer to the fray. As he came close, Aang felt disturbed how much heat Zuko was letting off from his flames even from several feet away. It felt like a hot summer desert that somehow appeared in the middle of an iceberg.

"Hey, pup! Calm down!" One warrior yelled.

"He's gone _mad_! How in the name of the Spirits can we calm him down!?" Another growled out.

When he was close enough to see what was going on, yet far enough away from the strange colorful flames, Aang examined the scene. He saw the blood. Iroh was helplessly trying to stop the bleeding as he calmly spoke to his nephew.

"Zuko, stop attacking and really _listen_. I doubt they would really kill me. Remember, waterbenders are healers. They can _help_ us, Zuko."

But the old man's words fell on deaf ears. The prince continued his assault on the men around him. It was then Aang got an idea.

"Quick! Someone fetch a healer!" The monk shouted. "Maybe if we can heal his uncle, he will see we are not a threat!"

Chief Arnook, who had appeared on the scene when troubling news spread about two cornered firebenders, gave him a look as if he seemed relieved someone was thinking rather than reacting. He then ordered someone to bring Yugoda, the lead healer.

"Are you sure?" The warrior hesitated. "To bring her here could be fatal."

"Then bring her and a few others who could heal! The more healers, the best chance we have to heal the old warrior or knock the young pup out." Arnook argued.

Aang frowned, clearly disapproving the last bit. "You won't really do that to him, right?"

The chief stared at him. "You know this kid?"

"Well, yeah." Aang shrugged. "It's kinda hard not to when he's been chasing me all over the world since I woke up from the iceberg in the South."

The man considered the Avatar's words for a moment. His blue eyes watched Zuko as he easily fended off the best men with spears as if they merely flies. He sighed heavily before turning to the small monk once more.

"Do you think you could get through to him and calm him down?"

Aang bit his lip. Before he could answer, Sokka and Katara appeared. The elder sibling yelled in surprise and wordlessly pointed at the Fire Nation prince. Aang turned to see what was wrong. His eyes widened at the sight.

Zuko stood in a defensive stance as his body was practically engulfed in his own flames. Yet somehow he did not seem to be effected by them, since he wasn't being burned. What Aang was so transfixed on though were the _colors_.

The flames shifted from color to color, almost creating a rainbow show before their very eyes. And from the look on Iroh's face, Aang assumed this sort of thing did not happen very often.

The young airbender shivered when cold, pale gold eyes locked to his. There was something that was not right about those eyes. It was as if he's not _human _anymore. Maybe he's being possessed like he was by the Ocean Spirit?

Without breaking eye contract, Aang answered the chief's earlier question.

"I can try to talk to him. I don't know if he could hear me, but it doesn't hurt to try."

Not waiting for a reply, Aang tentatively stepped closer towards the flaming individual.

"Aang, I don't think this is a good idea." Katara whispered, reaching forward in an attempt to grab his wrist.

Zuko visibly twitched at the motion from his peripheral vision. Taking the hint the young waterbender stayed back.

"He's in _pain_, Katara. The least I can do is help." The monk continued to make his way to the teenager before him.

Zuko didn't step away, which was probably a good thing. But when the young Avatar was four feet away the former prince actually _growled_. It was a growl deep from within his chest, almost animalistic like that of a dragon's. Aang quickly held up his hands and stopped where he stood.

"Take it easy, I'm just here to help."

Gold eyes narrowed.

'_His behavior is definitely not human. But, why does it make me think of a dragon?'_

"You know, you're not all bad." Aang voiced whatever came to mind, just to keep the one sided conversation going.

"I mean, you're just trying to protect your uncle, right? Family is family, and you'll do anything to protect them." Aang dared to crack a smile despite the situation.

"So, in a way, you're just normal. Sure, you're a hothead and sometimes you do really stupid things. Like that one time when you burned down the village on Kiyoshi Island? Or that one time you braved through that really big storm, when your ship could have capsized? That could have cost the lives of your crew, not just yourself. So yeah, you're not the brightest, but that doesn't make you inhuman! And deep down, I think you're just a big softie."

If he were honest, the airbender wasn't completely sure if Zuko understood a word he said. He wasn't responding with words as he normally would. His eyes didn't show recognition at the meaning behind Aang's words. It was as if his head was not completely there.

'_At least he isn't attacking anymore.'_

From just the outside of his peripheral vision, Aang saw movement. He recognized Yugoda and a few of her waterbending healers. He noticed that she hesitated, for Zuko was still tense and ready to attack. If she were to move now, the flame covered firebender would surely burn her.

Aang continued to speak, to distract the banished prince to focus solely on him.

"So, if you can hear me at all, please listen. We're going to help you and your uncle. I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to either of you. But there's a little problem. We can't help if you won't allow us. Please, Zuko, I think we've all had enough deaths today."

Aang took one step forward. Zuko snarled, and this time he did launch an attack. But he wasn't aiming for the airbender. Aang realized with horror that Zuko was aiming for Arnook!

With a yell, Aang sprang between the purple white flame and the chief. He didn't have time to think, he simply took action. Moving his arms with fury Aang created an updraft and lifted the flame off of its course and up towards the sky.

Once saving Arnook was accomplished, Aang assumed an airbending stance to fight. He blinked when he realized Yugoda had taken the small opening and made her move.

He watched, biting his lip hard as Zuko went limp. The healer stepped away to avoid the still burning flames. Iroh, who had been silent up until now, was screaming as he awkwardly caught his nephew. And with a flick of his wrist the flames dispersed and died out.

"Prince Zuko!"

Around them, many gasped. Not only did they capture the general of the Fire Nation, but two _princes_!

Already knowing their identities, Aang didn't show the same surprise. If anything he seemed more relieved as he stepped closer to the pair. Yugoda cautiously knelt down, her hands once again covered with glowing water as she inspected the unconscious form. He noticed she ignored the small cuts and bruises, focusing more on any unseen internal injuries.

Every few seconds Yugoda's eyes traveled to the scarred face. She was tempted to mend it, Aang could tell. There were a few moments when he thought of Zuko, he thought maybe, just _maybe_ the scar could be healed. He knew it might do wonders with Zuko's personality.

But now was not the time. Yugoda had other wounds that needed her immediate attention.

"How is he?" Aang inquired gently, knowing healers need full concentration.

"He's got a few cracked ribs, but nothing too serious. He's not bleeding inside, and yet it feels like his life is still slipping away from me…" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Aren't firebenders supposed to be warmer on the inside than other benders?"

"Technically, yes." Iroh answered. "It is where our inner fire resides. Our inner fire is what gives us life and the ability to bend. What is wrong?"

"He feels cold, as if his inner fire is dying out." Yugoda answered.

Frowning, Aang had a bad feeling in his gut. "And that's a bad thing, isn't it?"

Without responding to him the healer called for the others to come over. One of them started to close Iroh's wound while Yugoda issued orders to the rest.

"Clear the main healing room. We're going to need everything we know if we're going to bring him back from the brink of death."

"What are we going to do with the wounded warriors already there?" One of the women asked.

"Move them to different rooms. Make sure at least a few healers go around to keep an eye on them, as well as take in other warriors that need our attention. In the meantime, I need the best healers to help me with this boy." Yugoda then turned to the chief, her voice stern.

"I request these two are to be in my care. Fire Nation royalty or not, they need our help. If they are to die here in the North, the Spirits will turn against us in allowing a prince to pass on. As long as they are in my care, I will _not_ allow it to happen. Not after suffering serious casualties from the invasion. The tribe has had enough problems to face. Will you wait until I deem them worthy to face their trials?"

Aang wondered what she meant by trials, but before he could voice his confusion a warrior voiced his concerns.

"What does it matter if they die here or not? They're Fire Nation!"

"They are _royalty_. We cannot mess with royalty with both the world and spirits in disarray. If we let this young pup die without even trying to save him, the spirits will be angry at us. He may be of Sozin's line, but believe it or not spirits are connected to the royal line." Yugoda held her ground. But she continued in a softer tone. "Besides, as a healer, I have the ability to see into his soul. Though I only had a peek, I can feel the pain and suffering this pup has gone through. The least I can do is help him through his inner turmoil."

Aang didn't know healers could do that. He might have to ask Katara if she ever saw into anyone's soul later. But what he was most grateful for was that he was not the only one who wanted Zuko to remain alive.

All eyes turned to Arnook, anxiously waiting for his answer. He stood there considering Yugoda's words. After a moment he came to a decision that was more of a compromise.

"Very well, they will remain in your care. However, I cannot ignore the possibility the young pup might attack the moment he awakens. I would like to assign some guards in the purpose to protect you as well as protect the Fire Nation princes." Arnook answered. "Will this be all right with you?"

Yugoda hesitated, but seeing as these two firebenders needed protection just as well as her healing, she nodded.

Aang raised an arm. "Um, Chief Arnook? I would like to volunteer as one of the body guards."

"_What!?_ Aang, why would you want to do this? He tried to kidnap you in the middle of an invasion!" Sokka immediately voiced his disapproval, waving his arms over his head dramatically.

"Exactly! Why should we protect Zuko after all that he's done?" Katara exclaimed, for once she was in an agreement with her brother.

"But think about it for a second. If Zuko had not done what he did, Zhao would have found me first. If Zuko was able to overpower Katara, who is to say Zhao couldn't do the same?" Aang paused to allow his question to hang in the air. "The only difference though, is that Zhao would most likely not have allowed me to live. Zuko's drive in capturing me was that I remain _alive_. Zhao would not be so merciful."

Iroh nodded in agreement. "That man attempted to assassinate my nephew just before he proceeded with the invasion. If Zhao could so much as dare to try such a thing to a former Crown Prince, he would have no qualms to do the same with Avatar Aang if given the chance."

Those around to hear what the old general had said bore grim expressions from the news. The chief was the first to speak.

"You know him more than we do, Avatar Aang. Do you believe you will be able to stop him if he decides to fight?"

Decision already made, Aang nodded. "I know he's an enemy, he's made himself an enemy since the day we first met. And yet for some reason I can't help but feel that there is some good in him. He just hasn't had the chance to realize it."

"You don't need to do this, Aang." Katara frowned, clearly upset. "Remember how he set those pirates after us? And how he worked with that weird lady with the monster to hunt us down by using my necklace? My _mother's_ necklace? How is any of that any evidence there is anything good about him? All he's done up until now is hurt people as he stubbornly tracks you down to capture you!"

Her words hurt. Aang flinched, nervously nibbling his lip. Why couldn't she see what he saw? Above all she should be the one to understand the most.

"You don't understand Katara. Maybe it's just me being a monk, but even I can see he's not totally evil. Think about it. Just take away all the anger and frustration, and everything else associated with the Fire Nation, and all there is left is someone who is just trying to earn the right to return home."

Speechless at his determination, Katara had lost her dispute. She angrily huffed and turned away so as not to look at him or at the two firebenders. Aang felt a twinge in his chest. His attempt to show her what he saw in Zuko had failed. Still he hoped some day she would see what he sees.

"So, Chief Arnook, is it all right I be one of the body guards?" The monk turned his attention back at the leader of the tribe.

Arnook took a deep breath in.

"All right, I can't really think of anyone else up for the job. And since you are so determined to take this responsibility, I will allow it. I trust that you will take your job seriously. Later I will send a few other warriors to guard outside of Yugoda's healing room." His voice was tired, not just physically but mentally as well.

"Avatar Aang, if you are to be my bodyguard, then I have one request. You have to do as I say when I need your help like getting us more water and such. Also, General Iroh, was it? I am going to need your help to learn more about this inner fire. I believe this is something critical to help him heal." Yugoda was in all waterbending healing mode.

"It would be my pleasure." Despite the situation, the old man gave a charming smile.

And with that, Aang followed the healers. He couldn't help but walk with a little skip in his step. Although he worried over Zuko's health, he was in the best care one could wish for. The young Avatar seemed too optimistic about the dire situation at hand.

=3=

Iroh sighed at the strange predicament he and his nephew were now in. In a way, at least it was better than being executed. Right now his worries were all on Zuko. His shoulder ached if he moved the arm too much, so Yugoda had it put into a make shift sling. The old general would gently use his free hand on Zuko's forehead.

He could feel a fever breaking through again. On one hand, it was helping the inner fire grow and expand to a healthy flame. On the other hand there was danger in the fever. It was higher than the one Zuko had before the invasion. This fever would not just go away after one night.

"This isn't normal." Yugoda commented, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Where did this fever come from?"

"It is a response to his inner flame nearly dying out. It helps the inner fire rekindle, however, if the fever continues for three days he will not be with us. On sunset of the third day the inner flame would have spent all of its energy from the fever." Iroh explained with a grim expression.

"That's a short amount of time to calm the fever down." One of the healers frowned.

Aang, who had been sitting quietly and listening in, furrowed his eyebrows. Iroh noticed the boy's expression.

"Was there something you wish to say, Avatar Aang?" the old general gently inquired.

Since the monk's arrival here, Yugoda specifically told him not to interfere or say a word unless it was something important. Although Aang fidgeted a lot, he kept his mouth shut.

"I was just wondering…why is it three days? This fever thing, I mean. I've never heard of such an illness that could take a firebender that quickly. My friend Kuzon always told me that no amount of sickness could harm anyone in the Fire Nation so long as they had a strong inner fire, whatever that meant."

Both eyebrows of the old general shot up with interest. "By Kuzon, do you happen to mean Kuzon of Byakko?"

In an instant Aang was in a brighter mood. His shoulders, which had been slouching as he watched the healing ordeal, was suddenly up to his ears while a wide grin spread across his young face.

"Yeah! We used to play together whenever Master Gyatso brought me to the Fire Nation. Do you know him?"

"I have to say I have never had the honor of meeting him in person. But I have heard of him, yes. Some of them I fear were not good things." Iroh frowned, his free hand leaving Zuko's forehead for the first time for his beard.

At that the young avatar slouched once more. "What do you mean? Kuzon was a good person. He wouldn't do anything bad."

"Do not misunderstand me, Avatar Aang. I was not accusing him of being a bad person. As I said, I had never met him, so I cannot say if the rumors about him were true or not. But since I do not blindly agree with all rumors, I will say that he has my respect." Iroh's declaration was sincere.

"Now, before we go into wild stories and stray off topic, I believe you asked me a question." There was a brief smile on the old general's face. "First, we of the Fire Nation are not immune to all illness. We like to think we are, but in truth, we have the same probability of catching the cold as the next person."

At that last bit Aang couldn't hold back a little giggle.

"And second, we have a belief that all events, whether it be good or bad, come in three."

Aang tilted his head. "Why three?"

"I was getting to that, young avatar." Iroh chuckled. At Aang's guilty expression, the old general laughed even more. "I was not reprimanding you, Avatar Aang. When he was younger, Zuko always asked me questions about the most interesting topics he overhears when he shouldn't have."

At the mention of Zuko in his younger years, Aang blinked. "What was he like? When Zuko was younger."

Iroh sighed. His face deepened to one of distress, one that made him seem several years older. Aang instantly felt guilt rushing through him like a flood.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's all right. You were simply curious. And I doubt you would use any information about Zuko against him." Iroh's hand lowered to his nephew's forehead. "But now is not the time to tell about ancient history."

"So, the reason behind our belief everything comes in threes is simple. As you may already know, our culture surrounds fire, yes?" At Aang's nod, Iroh continued. "Well, the sun is also fire. And the day goes through a cycle as the sun moves across the sky. There is when the sun rises, when the sun is in the middle of the sky, and when the sun sets."

Iroh gave a pause to let his description sink in. It was said an air nomad could sniff out the answers to all riddles. He watched as the young avatar pondered over the words. It was amusing to see such varying expressions shown through. Teaching Avatar Aang was proving to be quite refreshing from that of his nephew, who either threw a fireball or brooded until the point he could explode.

"So…you're saying that the life of the sun is the reasoning behind that belief?" Aang tentatively answered.

"I see that the legends of the air nomads about finding the answers of a given riddle. And yes, you are correct. The sun is what gives life to all, including our inner fire. We can sense the sun as it rises for a new dawn. Also, the belief of everything comes in threes is also due to the stages of our lives. The beginning is when we are born. The end is when we die."

"Wait, shouldn't that be the second of the three? Death is the end of everything, isn't it?"

"And here you are as an Avatar." Iroh shook his head. Still he couldn't help but smile. "There is what happens after death, which is where spirits go to rest. Or at least most spirits go, anyway. Those that are unrest or something holding them back, those spirits stay to haunt us, but more often they end up being manipulated by stronger spirits, spirits from the Spirit Realm that hold no part in this world."

Aang face palmed his forehead. How could he have forgotten something as important as the Spirit Realm? He's the Avatar!

"But…if everything is in three, how does that explain the fever and the inner fire? Has it always been three days for the inner fire to go out from a high fever?"

"For as long as recorded history could dictate, yes. It has always been three. I do not know if it is a mere coincidence, but as the days go on and night comes, the inner fire is strained beyond its limits. I am always amazed with these sorts of things that the inner fire would remain so strong to last through two nights. But it is only so long before our inner fire could continue such a fight."

By the sound of his voice, Iroh was worried about Zuko's health. What the healers had said was right. Three days to calm a fever was too short.

For the first time, Aang was starting to have doubts about the young prince's survival.

=3=

The first day Zuko's fever was extremely high, high enough to cause much concern from all healers. Throughout that entire day Aang or one of the other guards were sent on errands to fetch water by the gallons. That first night Aang was so tired from the day's labors, not to mention he had little sleep in the aftermath of the battle, he promptly fell asleep leaning against Iroh while in the middle of a conversation.

The second day, there was hope. The fever had lessoned, but was still there. Zuko's breathing was no longer labored or quick gasps. A number of times he would twitch. His hands would quiver while his legs would kick without warning. It was as if he were having night terrors, the kind that he could not wake from.

Yugoda and Iroh did everything in their power to wake Zuko up, but their attempts were fruitless.

That second night, both Katara and Sokka came. The warrior claimed he was bored with nothing to do, while the waterbending girl offered her help. Her voice was firm, as if she didn't want to do this, but she couldn't just sit around and do nothing either. And it was apparent to her now that for some unknown reason, Zuko was important to Aang, though she could not fathom why.

Aang didn't seem bothered by her behavior, he was simply glad she came to help at all.

The third day revealed a horror Iroh had not wanted to face. The fever had not broken when the sun had risen. And the night terrors seemed to have worsened. Sparks would fly from Zuko's hands. He would groan in pain, but what agony he felt Yugoda and the other healers could not explain the source, other than it was the terrors he was facing in his coma.

As the sunset slowly crept on them, Iroh became increasingly worried. Zuko's thrashing had grown worse to the point Yugoda had to request the help of her guards to restrain his limbs. Aang had to watch as the warriors tied him down. Everyone kept a watchful eye on the restraints as Zuko continued to thrash.

"He will get through this, right?" Katara inquired with a tremor in her voice. Having to witness Zuko in this condition was getting to her. No one should have to die like this, slowly and painfully.

"I don't know. Zuko has always been stubborn. When he received his scar, he took it with stride, even if it were to cost him his hearing and sight. He never allowed the scar to burden him in a fight." Iroh heavily sighed. "But this…he's facing alone. Whatever inner demons I have been unable to root out would surely give him pause. I can only trust in Agni that his stubbornness will save him."

"I wish I could do something to help him." Aang barely whispered out. But he meant it, though he knew there was nothing he could do in this situation.

The only thing they could do now was pray.

=3=

Zuko did not know how long he had been here on the edge of the life and death, but he knew he just wanted _out_ and he wanted out _now_. For reasons he did not know, he was ten, the age where everything went wrong in his life.

And with the change of age came the nightmares.

The nightmares of losing his mother, of Azula torturing him on a daily basis just to spite him, and the day he foolishly challenged an Agni Kai. These nightmares plagued Zuko and no amount of running in any direction could he flee from them.

A few time he tried to fight back, to release flames and hurtle them at the source of his misery. Each time he did the moves, there was no flame. Not even a spark was ignited.

Foolishly believing it was because he was stuck in a ten year old body, Zuko had the notion he was too weak to even summon the only weapon he had. And thus, for what felt like an eternity, Zuko had been running for his life. He did not know where he was going, or where his goal was so long as he could get away from the horrors.

At some point all of the nightmares converged into one being, solidifying into a familiar form.

Zuko paused, telling himself he only needed to catch his breath. At the same time he glanced over his shoulder to see a blue dragon staring at him as if he was going to be the next meal.

With a cry, Zuko bolted. In his blind panic, he tripped over a convenient root of a tree. Turning on his side, the young prince tried to free his ankle when the dragon lunged. Zuko froze, unable to move as he watched as the beast's mouth opened wide, glistening white teeth promising to ensnare him.

Zuko screamed with all his might, tears running down his cheeks as he prayed for an end.

But with his scream, his ears heard a roar. Before he could register that it was not the blue dragon, a familiar orange flickering gold in the light. Leathery red orange wings spread afar to give the illusion she was far bigger than she was, and a familiar tail wrapped protectively around Zuko's small body.

The young prince stared with awe as Xia He roared at the blue dragon, which skidded to a halt so as not to collide into her. Zuko could feel the tense in the air as the two sized each other up. The blue dragon began to pace, watching for any opening to lunge.

Xia He hissed, her tail curling closer around Zuko.

'_This dragon is nothing but a form of all of your fears, your guilt, and your darkest thoughts, Prince Zuko. You have the power to drive it back. Do not give in to temptation! Do not fall for its trap. Do not fall for your inner demons!'_

Zuko gulped. "But…but I…"

'_Are you not a Prince of the Fire Nation? You have the line of Sozin's blood, as well as the line of Byakko! Those lines are among the most powerful and most ancient of the Fire Nation. With this in mind, you potentially have a power that has been long lost! Drive it away! Fight!'_

Xia He stepped back without breaking eye contact from the blue dragon, leaving room for Zuko. He couldn't explain it, but her words gave him courage he had never felt before. A fire was building up inside him, and he could only let it out as it continued to swell and build up like a volcano about to erupt.

When he stood up, his body grew until he was his normal sixteen year old self. When the transformation was done, Zuko released a roar as he lunged forward. As he ran to attack, his body went through yet another transformation, this time he felt searing pain.

Suddenly he was on all fours, and yet he was still leaping for battle. Unfamiliar wings beat behind him, but he paid no attention to them. Claws were swiped at the blue dragon's face, his head striking like a snake while jaws caught his target by the neck.

With a twist the two rolled on the ground, flattening a few trees in the process. When they were done, Zuko was on top while his opponent was exposing its belly. The beast struggled and squirmed in an attempt to free itself, Zuko sneered.

'_I will run no more! Leave me! Let me have my peace! You are not going to control me no longer!'_

In his mind, these thoughts were directed solely on his father. If he were in a calmer state of mind, Zuko would not think of such things, such hate towards the Fire Lord. But he was in the moment of a power surge, barely contained in what little self control he had.

And just like that, the blue dragon disintegrated. All of his fears was pushed back, away from his consciousness and locked away behind a tight door. In his delight Zuko did not realize he was somehow suspended in the air until another dragon appeared.

It was red, and by the scent it was a male. Zuko tensed, ready for another battle until he caught sight of a human upon the new dragon's back. Alarm bells rang loud in his head, for if memory was right, the old man that was coming near was none other than Avatar Roku.

"Well, well. I was right to have one of my daughters marry into the Byakko line. I had never thought anyone within Sozin's line could hold this much power." Roku pondered his thoughts aloud.

There was a loud hiss as Xia He took flight, snarling and growling at the old Avatar. She even dared to snap her jaws at one of Fang's legs. With an annoyed snort Fang only swerved out of the way while making sure its master was out of the orange she dragon's reach.

"It is good to see you have not changed, Xia He." Roku sighed. "You are still sore about the arranged marriage? Are you not grateful to have an heir like Zuko?"

What?

'_Be quiet, old man! It is because of you the Byakko line has been tainted by Sozin's blood! This cub is _mine_ to guide, not yours. You already have Avatar Aang in the palm of your hand! There is no reason why you should take an interest with Prince Zuko.'_

Roku raised an eyebrow. "Since when can I not have the obligation to show concern for any of my heirs? Besides, Prince Zuko can decide who will guide him. He is not the type to be claimed unless he gives the word."

Again, what?

The orange dragon let out a feral growl and continued on arguing. While the two carried on the dispute, Zuko was too stunned over their earlier words to really listen.

If what the two had said was any indication, then Zuko was not only of Sozin and Byakko's line, but of _Avatar Roku_ as well.

His chest contracted, as if he was hit by a boulder, no by a _mountain_. This could not be true, he told himself over and over. This was all just some trick of the mind! Just like the blue dragon being all of his fears converged to create the beast. Or just like for some reason or another Zuko was no longer _human_ right now.

'_Face it, Roku, you proposed the arrange marriage knowing full well my son will not turn down sending off my grandson for a union that will ultimately meet Sozin's line! You did it out of _revenge_. This was why I heavily opposed the marriage! Not just because my favorite grandchild was going to be the target of politics.'_

Revenge.

It was something Zuko knew very well. Even as a young child, he saw firsthand what nobles would do to the extreme in the name of revenge. Some would openly dare to cast their eyes upon the royal line, only to be removed and never seen again. Zuko thought that just because he was part of the royal family, then he would be untouched by danger.

The day he learned of Fire Lord Azulon's death and the mysterious disappearance of his mother, it was a slap in the face.

Zuko's had _enough_.

Without warning, the banished prince barged between the other two dragons, not caring if he accidently smacked Xia He or the fact he budged Fang hard enough to almost throw Roku off. As Zuko ran away, or to be more specific, flew away, he roared.

=3=

Aang awoke from his nap when he heard a familiar roar. Eyes snapped open the air nomad straightened up just in time to witness Zuko tore through the restraints. Once all limbs were free, two of the guards came forward. With a twirl of legs in the air the young prince sent his attackers towards the wall.

By now Aang was on his feet, Sokka and Katara at his side as they readied themselves to attack. But what struck them was the fact Zuko had not even used his flames. Sparks were ignited from his fists, but he had not used them. Instead the young prince fixed his gaze on Iroh.

"My, my, nephew, such a dramatic way of waking up. You've had us worried for the past few days, you know." Iroh attempted to joke, but his smile disappeared when Zuko responded with a snarl.

"Tell me _uncle_, that I am only of Sozin and Byakko's line, and _only_ of them."

Iroh frowned more out of concern than disappointment. "You have met spirits, haven't you."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's not the point, uncle!" Zuko yelled. "Just answer my question!"

"Breathe, nephew, and calm down. I would know how to answer if you would be a bit more elaborate. Who did you meet?"

Zuko paced around the table he had been laying on, breathing in deeply before he answered.

"Xia He of Byakko, if what I heard right that is her name. And then there was…" Zuko cast a quick glare Aang's way. "Avatar Roku."

A chill ran through Iroh. If what Zuko was indicating, this will not turn out well. Aang looked like he was about to ask questions, but Iroh held up his hand to the young Avatar. The monk got the message and closed his mouth.

"Nephew…"

"Tell me that I am not related to…to the _Avatar!_ Tell me, uncle!" Zuko was growing more frantic. "Tell me that what they said was all a lie! _Please_, uncle!"

Iroh closed his eyes, breathing in to concentrate. He could not see the terrified look across his nephew's face. It was hard enough to listen to the pleading sound of his voice. He could not face the tears that were welling up in the corner pale old eyes of the young man he considered his son.

He had not meant for such news of family history be known to Zuko now. Iroh was hoping to save the information when the time was right. Yet the spirits had to interfere in family matters just as well. But this was something Zuko had to hear. Even if it were to break his heart, it was better to come clean now than lie and then tell the truth later. Zuko would never trust him if Iroh would do that.

"I am sorry, Prince Zuko."

It was all that he needed to say. And Zuko fell to his knees as he did something he hadn't done in public or private since his mother disappeared.

He cried.

=3=

Death: Well, there. Get some action, more of Aang and his group, and wrapping the chapter up with some sad drama. Normally I have a cliffe hanger in the middle of action... It would seem this story likes to be the exception of everything, thus far. But, at least I have not given away what Zuko looks like as a dragon.

That, my dears, is my way of torturing you since I couldn't end this chappie the way I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I am very satisfied with how this turned out. I just had a complete different idea to begin with, but this came to me in the middle of writing and it was a lot better to me personally.

It was sort of inspired by the dragon Smaug (am I spelling that right?) from the_ Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_. Those of you who have seen it, you know exactly what I mean. Those of you who have been unfortunate and not seen it yet, then I highly suggest you do!_** Go see it now!**_ Then you'll understand what it is that I am talking about! It's awesome.

Anyway. Please enjoy your holidays and leave a review and tell me what you think~


	4. Choking On Thick Smoke

Death: Well here is the next chap. This feels like it's the shortest chapter thus far in this story. But, there are a few twists and turns. I hope this chapter won't be too boring, for there won't be very much action. However, I have major plans for the next one that should brighten you people up. For now just be grateful that I have updated.

Disclaimer: Let's see. I do not own nothing. If I ever did, then there should be yaoi everywhere.

**Chapter Four** – Choking On Thick Smoke

=3=

Zuko didn't get any sleep that night from either his three day coma or because he was simply too angry at _everything_. For anyone else it would most probably be a bit of both for his restlessness. Life just wasn't fair in his eyes.

How could he be searching for the Avatar with the intent of trading him for his honor, when he was in turn related to the previous one?

Where was his honor supposed to lie, anyway? He was Sozin's blood _and_ Avatar Roku. Such a stain in the royal line should have never happened. But it did. Zuko wondered if anyone knew of his mother's heritage.

Certainly Fire Lord Azulon would have known. He arranged the marriage of the beautiful Ursa, when so many other nobles had their eyes on her, to his youngest son. But did his father know? It was most unlikely, at least.

If Ozai had known then he would have never had any children with her. It was no secret he favored Sozin while cursing Avatar Roku in the same breath. Still, Zuko had to wonder. No secret was safe from his father. Everything would eventually reach his ear.

Could this be the reason why his father despised him no matter what he did? Perhaps his father thought his kindness was a sign of weakness, and somehow linked it together with Avatar Roku. It was his kindness that was Roku's ultimate downfall, or so the stories were told.

With this revelation being related to the Avatar that failed to stop the world from purging into war, all of his goals, his strive to return home to regain his honor, was called into question. Zuko was starting to have doubts over his course of actions the past three years.

'_All of that work to search for something that was mostly likely gone from this world, it all might have just been a waste of time.'_ At the mere thought the banished prince wanted to burn something. _Anything._

Instead Zuko breathed in, holding his breath for a moment as he tightened his arms around his legs. When his lungs burned for air and his anger subsided enough he could be in control he slowly exhaled.

Zuko closed his eyes for a brief moment, wishing all of his anguish would just go away. The silence in the air was interrupted when he heard footsteps heading in their direction in the hallway. At the same time he could sense the sun just rising for a new day.

'_They're going to take us to trial. Or if the chief changed his mind, we'll be sent to jail.'_

Zuko involuntarily shivered at the thought. He had heard stories about the Northern Water Tribe jails. They were nothing more than dark dungeons made of ice with no light or warmth of the sun ever reaching the prisoners. For a firebender to feel the sun moving but never see or feel its warmth would be torture. It would be even worse to be surrounded by ice that would slowly eat away at the inner flame.

Still, he was a prince. A former prince yes, but the royal line ran through his veins. Zuko lifted his head as he uncurled himself and stood. He stepped away from the corner he had taken residence for the night to move a bit closer to Uncle. He might as well put up a good front and pretend he did not have a break down the night before.

His uncle glanced at his direction and looked as if he was about to say something with that big grin of his, but at one look at Zuko's tense frame the happy mood was ruined. He knew his uncle had been waiting for him to snap out of this new episode of emotions flooding through him. Right now was not the time for making up for his behavior.

"What's wrong, nephew?" Iroh blinked.

The old general had his answer when warriors stepped into the room. Immediately Healer Yugoda stood to greet them. Sokka meanwhile gave him a strange look.

"How did you know they were coming?" The Southern warrior pressed.

"I have ears." Zuko said dryly.

"I do too!" Sokka crossed his arms. "But I didn't hear them coming."

"For someone who calls himself a warrior, you're not very good at keeping a look at your surroundings."

"Hey, I know when danger's coming. I'm just tired. It was a long night." Sokka didn't sound too convincing.

Zuko almost pointed out he had snuck up on them undetected many times. But the warriors were staring at him with suspicious gazes. He could almost hear their thoughts as if they spoke them aloud. They were wondering how he would know anything about being a warrior.

He almost snorted. Give him a pair of blades and he will show them he's not a normal firebender.

Not that he really had a choice. With a weak flame Uncle suggested he take up a weapon to train in case his fire would fail him. It was something to keep up his sleeve to give anyone else pause.

"We have come for the Fire Nation prisoners." One of the warriors nearly growled.

"What!?" The bald monk exclaimed, leaping onto his feet with a puff of air. "They're prisoners now?"

"What did you expect? That they would let us leave when we're healed as if we were old friends?" Zuko frowned, wondering just how dense the monk really was.

"W-well, I…I was hoping that –"

"Know what, forget it. I don't want to hear whatever it is you thought would happen." One more word out of the Avatar's mouth and Zuko would surely explode.

The last thing he and his uncle needed was to give the Tribe reason to execute them.

"I am most surprised at you, Iluak. You are supposed to do good things with a name like yours." Yugoda's voice was stern.

Zuko couldn't help but stare at the healer curiously. Was it just him, or was she really defending him and Uncle?

"I am doing what is best for the tribe." Iluak replied darkly.

"Did Chief Arnook order you to take them without my consent? He would know better than to go against my word that when I deem them healthy enough, then they can face their trials. You seem to have forgotten these people are my patients!"

"We're acting on our own. Don't you remember the last time this Fire Nation _scum_," Another warrior indicated towards Zuko, "did the last time he was awake? He nearly burned Arrluk alive!"

"Last I checked, Arrluk is alive and well from what his complaints are faring. His burns aren't as serious as they could have been." Yugoda informed.

No matter what the healer said these warriors would not be deterred from what they came for. His hands clenched into fists so tight his knuckles paled, Zuko snarled.

"That man attacked my uncle with the intent to _kill_! If you could better train your men to follow orders then maybe I wouldn't have exploded like I did. Instead, we would be negotiating like _sensible_ people."

"Nephew, now is not the time to ridicule these men about how they train their warriors." Iroh warned.

"They attacked us first, uncle! And now look at you. You have an arm sling so your shoulder can fully heal!" Sparks flew from his fists, but Zuko still had enough control not to lash out. "You could have _died_ that day."

"And what's one less firebender in the world? What makes you two more dangerous is the fact you're royalty!" Iluak reached for his sword.

"Wait, I don't want a fight to start over all of this. Can't we all just sit down and talk this over?" But no one listened to the airheaded monk for action had already taken place.

Zuko lunged forward, catching Iluak off guard. Taking the split second he needed the young firebender knocked the sword out of the warrior's hand. With a sweep of his foot the sword slipped several feet away across the room. Another kick sent his opponent into the wall outside the room.

In a matter of seconds the other warriors were in motion. Some reached for their weapons while a few threw punches, too frustrated to remember they had a sword at their hip. Zuko dodged them with ease. He took advantage of those who didn't draw their weapon by snatching the swords from their thin leather hold.

He frowned at the foreign weight in his hands. They felt heavier even if they were made of bone instead of metal. His twin dao swords were thin and light. The swords of the Tribe were bulkier and heavy, used more for blunt attacks than to slice a clean cut.

One of the warriors sneered. Zuko narrowed his eyes. So they thought he couldn't handle weapons?

"What's the matter, Fire Nation scum? Aren't you going to firebend?"

'_Oh I'll show them.'_ Zuko glared at his attackers.

"C'mon, guys! We can work this out!" The Avatar leaped between the banished prince and the warriors.

"Prince Zuko!" Uncle tried to reprimand, but it was too late.

The warrior who had sneered at Zuko ran around the monk as if he wasn't there and raised his sword. Zuko could hear some of the healers screaming, the monk yelling for everyone to stop, and the Water Tribe siblings joined the fray to help their airbending friend. It was too late for the fight to be stopped now.

Without the need to plan how to defeat Iluak, all Zuko needed was to simply _react_ and victory was his. He used the swords to block the attack. The warrior's momentum nearly threw him off balance.

Taking his chance, Zuko swiped at the warrior's leg as Iluak stumbled. The tribal warrior fell to the floor with a hard crash. Before the other warriors could intervene, the young firebender thrust one of his swords at Iluak's throat. The boned sword didn't mar the skin. Instead Zuko had stopped his attack within seconds of executing it.

He had that much self control and mastery of swords even if he had not trained with tribal weapons.

Iluak stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. Zuko's golden gaze narrowed as he continued to glare at his fallen opponent, daring the warrior to defy him. Although Iluak wasn't highly intelligent he had enough battle sense not to make anymore moves against the young man.

There were more hurried footsteps coming their way. Zuko didn't have enough time to throw the weapons out of his hands when he was suddenly being manhandled like a low life criminal. The warriors were about to escort him out when a deep, rumbling growl emitted from his chest.

The warriors that held onto him stopped, granting Yugoda the opportunity to explain what happened.

"Iluak and his friends were trying to take them to the jails instead of escorting to their trial. Prince Zuko merely acted in self defense. Now, would you please, be courteous gentlemen and escort these two men to their hearing." The healer said gently.

"So you are saying they're ready to meet with the council?" One of the warriors enquired, staring at the exhausted state the two princes were in.

"Physically, they are well. Emotionally and mentally they are drained. I will come along to ensure they will not be put under too much stress. As you can see, the young man is restless. I believe it is best to move along and get all of this behind us." Yugoda replied firmly.

"Um, can we come as well?" Aang tentatively raised a hand.

"The council has already requested the Avatar to be present in the meeting. However, I am afraid your friends will have to remain behind."

"What!?" Both siblings exclaimed.

"But I can give testimony against Zuko! He's done so much damage, he hurt so many people, and it isn't fair!" Katara argued.

"Yeah, and we're from your sister tribe! Shouldn't that, I don't know, grant us a free pass to be a part of this?" Sokka pointed out. "I mean, he's been after us since the beginning. We know enough to give you guys a clearer image."

"I apologize, but orders are orders."

As they were being lead away, Zuko had only one thought that slightly brightened his mood.

'_At least those two idiots won't be present.'_

=3=

Zuko fidgeted as he sat before the council. His future and fate were completely in their hands. Out of all of them Chief Arnook appeared to be the youngest while the other men were older or ancient in comparison. The young prince could only identify the chief and one of the waterbending masters, Pakku. Everyone else held no important significance to him.

Next to him Uncle sat with full composure. There was no indication he was nervous or afraid. Having his seemingly fearless uncle next to him was the only reason why Zuko didn't bolt out of the council room this instant. He was aware of how a tribal justice system works, and although it was foreign and weird in his mind, he had no choice but to follow through and hope for the best.

'_As if I had any luck thus far anyway.'_ He bitterly thought.

What threw Zuko off was the fact the council actually allowed the Avatar to join in the hearing. The boy stood out like a bald sore thumb among a group of full men at one table. The Avatar would try to catch his attention, but Zuko promptly pretended not to notice.

To kill time as the council studied the reports and talking softly amongst themselves, Zuko stared into space while his mind wandered. He was still upset over the revelation over a family secret. However, he wasn't too sore about it when concerning his uncle keeping the secret from him for so long.

Iroh had simply done what he thought was best. He was trying to protect Zuko, as he always did. This was something Zuko always found puzzling. He didn't understand why his uncle put up with him. Why the old man stuck with him like a platypus bear to honey, when he could have left Zuko alone as he set out after an impossible task.

In the back of his mind Zuko had the fear that someday his uncle would turn his back. Everyone else in his life had that sort of theme. His father turned on him. His sister tortured him. His mother abandoned him in a den of monsters. Even his crew left him.

It was only a matter of time when Iroh will do the same.

Zuko was snapped out of his musings when the chief cleared his throat. The young man straightened his posture as the council was now ready to address the issue at hand.

"So what we have gathered so far, neither of you were supposed to be part of the invasion. From what we can see Prince Iroh was a last minute placement to come back from his retirement as general." Chief Arnook gave the older man a stare. "Yet we have nothing about Prince Zuko being a part of the invasion."

"I can explain." Zuko offered before his uncle had the chance.

As Fire Nation, no, as a former _Fire Nation Prince_, it was his duty to express his actions on his own instead of hiding behind someone else.

"Please, do." Chief Arnook inclined his head.

Zuko took a deep breath. He had never ever told anyone of this story. But if he was to be released, the highest chances were to explain the truth. Not the full truth, just some of it to get the idea across he was no longer considered a prince.

"Three years ago I foolishly challenged an elder in a war meeting. As punishment, my father banished and appointed me the task to find and capture the Avatar. It was by chance I came across him when he awoke from the iceberg. From then on I have been following the Avatar and made countless attempts to capture him."

"Would you care to elaborate on the conditions of your task?" One elder inquired.

Beside him Zuko sensed his uncle tense at how sharp these old men were.

"The only way father would forgive and accept me back was if I could capture the Avatar alive. This was my only path of redemption in order to go back home. That was why I never gave up on the Avatar. Until now."

"What do you mean 'until now'?" Pakku leaned forward. "Is it because you are here, captured and potentially a prisoner of war? Or is it perhaps you have finally accepted defeat?"

"It is none of that!" Zuko snapped. At their raised eyebrows, he closed his eyes and breathed.

"The invasion had gone wrong. Father would have known my uncle had joined long before the fleet came to your doorstep. By now he would have received reports of our actions. How uncle had turned against Zhao in his attempt to slay the Moon Spirit. And although I took great care not to be noticed by the army, they would have certainly seen me when I challenged Zhao on the bridge."

His fists shook as his grip tightened. Zuko barely registered a comforting pat on the shoulder from his uncle.

"Father would know that I am alive and that I failed. He would know his brother had finally shown where his loyalties lie. He would assume Uncle and I are to be either dead, captured, or on the run. If he sees no evidence of the first two, then he would announce us as traitors."

He took another shuddering breath to calm his nerves before gathering up the courage to look at the Tribe straight in the eye.

"I am a banished prince. My uncle has already been disgraced in the eyes of the people because of his failed attempt in taking over Ba Sing Sei. In grandfather's will, my father was named Fire Lord even though Uncle was the true heir. In every meaning of the word we are useless as bargaining tools. You can't even threaten to execute us, for my father will never raise a finger to defend us."

At the last sentence his throat tightened. Zuko was choking from his own words. The realization at just how helpless and hopeless their situation was huge blow to the chest. He had never felt so pitiful in his short life.

Sensing he could no longer speak, Iroh continued where Zuko left off.

"What my nephew says is the truth. We will be branded as traitors when we have done nothing to earn such accusations. There is little hope for you, as the Northern Water Tribe, to use us against the Fire Nation. We are nothing more than fugitives."

"We understand why Zuko would risk his life sneaking into an army to capture the Avatar. But we don't understand why you would join the army." One of the ancient elders reminded. "We have heard stories about you, Dragon of the West. We surely thought we would be done for with you joining the fray. And yet you turned your back against your own brethren!"

"That is not true. I did not turn against my own people. I only did what was _right_. Zhao was too ambitious. He did not realize the full consequences of slaying the Moon Spirit would affect the entire world, not just the tribes. Without the moon peace and harmony will never be achieved. This war would never end until everything is destroyed. I will never allow such events to happen so long as my nephew is alive. He is everything to me. I only wish for him to not only survive, but to _thrive_ in this world."

Iroh sighed as he recollected himself. "But in order to do that this war needs to end. So the world could heal, and then I wouldn't have anymore worries about my nephew. I will be content when he can live a world of peace."

"Just what exactly are you implying?" Master Pakku raised a thin eyebrow.

"We may not be useful as bargaining tools, but we can be of help to end this war. I can tell you everything on our strategies and what would most likely be my brother's next move."

"_Uncle!_" Zuko exclaimed, horrified by where this was going.

"Relax, nephew. I only make this offer for something in return."

"All right, what is the catch?" The chief bit the bait.

"That you do not take your anger on the Fire Nation. Do not blame its people for the pain and the suffering from the last one hundred years. We have been suffering just as the world has. As each generation goes by, the Fire Lord has never put a stop to these ambitious ideals. Once my brother is removed from the throne, and someone else takes up the responsibility, give us time to recover and get over the idea we have lost."

"You're not going to take the throne?" An elder gasped in surprise.

Iroh shook his head. "I am too old to jump back into politics. However, if we do this carefully, I believe my nephew would be a good candidate as the next Fire Lord."

"But I'm not Fire Lord material, Uncle!" Zuko argued.

"Would you rather your sister be put on the throne?" Uncle raised both eyebrows. Zuko flinched at his words.

"…No."

"What if we appoint the Avatar as a candidate? Or what about this sister you mentioned?"

At the first question Zuko burst out laughing. For once he did not care if he received stares of surprise which translated into the thought process he was crazy. The notion was just so ridiculous! The idea was even more ridiculous than handing the throne over to his sister.

"Appoint the _Avatar_ as Fire Lord? Good luck keeping him alive! I have enough trouble not to strangle the idiot. But an entire _nation?_ No. They would sooner start another war than see that _boy_ become Fire Lord."

"And Azula would be the worst choice. She shares the same traits as my brother, almost disturbingly so." Iroh added.

"I still don't believe I'm Fire Lord material, Uncle."

"Nephew –"

"No. I absolutely refuse. If I'm not careful enough I…" Zuko lowered his gaze, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "I would turn into my father. If there is even that one chance of that happening, I will not allow my people to suffer the consequences."

Silence filled the room. Zuko began to feel twitchy with all eyes staring at him. Scrutinizing him as his words sunk into their heads. When it seemed like an eternity passed, the chief announced the council needed to talk amongst themselves to decide what course of action to take. Thus the two former Fire Nation princes were politely excused for the time being.

Once the two were outside the council room and out of earshot of the guards, Zuko turned to hiss at his uncle.

"I can't believe you! You're turning your back against our people by allying with the tribe! What is wrong with you? And suggesting that I become the next Fire Lord? I can't even succeed in capturing the Avatar, uncle!"

"What other options do we have left? Azula would do everything in her power to reverse the peace. I am too old for such nonsense. There is no other relative who can take the throne, nephew. And I am doing what I believe is right for our people."

"By creating a coup with the Northern Tribe? Do you know how insane that sounds? The Fire Nation will never accept me if we go through with this! I still don't even agree on becoming the next Fire Lord." Zuko scoffed.

"Tradition says that only the royal line is allowed to rule the Fire Nation. Our people recognize us as Agni's children, his descendents."

"Then screw with tradition! Appoint someone else more capable to govern the people. If I can't handle my own ship, then how can you expect me to handle holding the lives of an entire nation in my hands?"

Zuko didn't give his uncle the chance to answer when he angrily walked away. He had turned a corner and out of sight before anyone realized he wasn't supposed to go off on his own.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so very quickly Zuko found himself lost. At some point he smelled fresh air from a slight breeze coming down one of the many hallways and followed.

This was how Zuko came upon a training ground for waterbenders. There was no one else around, and there was enough open space to work on his katas. He was still frustrated from bottling up these new emotions and he had yet to exercise his body after a three day coma. He might as well let off some steam while he practiced the forms.

First he stretched his limbs to warm up and did a few breathing exercises to concentrate on his focus. Once he was done Zuko started on the first kata he had learned. It was a very short basic kata meant to concentrate on synchronizing the movements with the flow of the breath.

A slow inhale exhale meant a slow and steady transition of arms and legs. A quick exhale meant a quick execution of a punch or kick. The pattern of slow inhale exhale and slow inhale quick exhale alternated as he continued the kata. As Zuko moved on to the more complicated forms, he was starting to lose himself in his brief moment of inner peace.

He was no longer thinking of his next move. Zuko was simply doing. He was so focused on his forms that he never noticed he had a spectator. He didn't hear the soft footsteps coming his way. He didn't sense the gaze of curious eyes watching him from behind a corner. He didn't feel another presence behind him until a certain move in his current kata made him turn around to face none only than the Avatar.

"Hiya!" Aang grinned. "Those are cool moves. Were you practicing Fire Nation forms? They looked way better than what Master Jeong Jeong taught me. Then again we didn't get very far, Zhao found his hide out and Jeong Jeong disappeared. Would you perhaps teach me a few moves?"

And now the inner peace Zuko had just obtained was shattered.

=3=

Death: I realize that Zuko may be a bit OOC in this chapter. Well, you have to remember he is currently suffering through some insomnia issues, he's got some anxiety issues going on, and overall he is under a lot of stress. Zuko + Stress = Worst Situation You Can EVER Imagine. I mean, Zuko has the worst luck. When he wants nothing to do with the Avatar, he has no room to breathe. Yet when he wants to join the Avatar Team, he's the awkward outcast that somehow wins the hearts of everyone just for being nice. Or, well, helping out really. It's like no matter what, the guy is stressed.

And at this point in time when he's questioning his motives and going through self-doubt, I believe it is at this point where Zuko would not like the idea of becoming Fire Lord. The fact he learns he's related to Avatar Roku _**long before he was even ready**_, doesn't help much. It has a greater impact in his head than what most people would think. When I first saw that episode when he learned he was a descendant of **both** Sozin and Roku, I kinda expected him to explode. But that didn't happen. And I admit, I was a tad bit disappointed.

So, yeah. I'm going to make him explode.

Um, I had written down the meanings of the native names that I chose for some of these warriors, but I can't find the paper I wrote the information down on. So...Just take my word for it that I looked through baby names for Native Americans and chose the ones from the Inuit people.

But I do think Iluak means something along the lines of "caring man." Or something.

So. I apologize for the long wait and for the shortness of this chapter. But I promise that the next one will be juicy and hopefully long like the previous chapters. So please leave a review!


End file.
